More than friends
by DominoCullen
Summary: Mommy, this is Edward. He plays with me.'/ 'When we're old enough, marry me.' / 'Will you pose for me, Bella? / They spent almost their entire lives together. But will they be together after some changes of heart and an accident? Read and review!
1. The History

**So, I'm starting a new fanfic. Again XD Hope you like it. Review people! Reviews make me happy! XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky  
The pretty lights **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The History**

_**1998.**_

''Bella! Come to the house, would you???'' My mommy yelled after me. I was running and playing with my basketball ball. I heard a car coming and grabbed my ball tight, afraid that it would go on the road and get squished. Like the last one.

A family started coming out from a big black car. A big white truck stopped behind them. There was a mom. And a dad. And a pretty, yellow headed girl. And a tall boy with a cowboy hat and a gun. And a smaller boy with biiiig green eyes. He stepped out last and looked around. He stared at me and started coming closer.

''Hi. I'm Edward.'' He said. ''Do you wanna play?''

I looked at him and nodded. I threw him my ball and we started running around.

''Bella, wou... Who's this?'' My mommy asked with a smile on her face.

''Mommy, this is Edward. He plays with me.''

''Edward! Oh, hello!'' The pretty mommy from the car shook my mom's hand.

''I'm Esme Cullen. Thank you so much, I thought we lost him.''

''Not a problem at all. I'm Renee Swan. Are you new int the neighbourhood?'' I stopped playing with Edward and came to my mom when I saw the other boy and the girl come closer.

''Yes, we moved into that house.'' Pretty mommy showed the house next to ours.

''Great, a new neighbour! Are these all your children?'' My mother glanced at the other kids.

''Yeah, my sunshines. This is Jasper, Rosalie and you've met Edward.'' The pretty lady smiled when Edward grabbed her hand. ''What's your name?'' She looked at me with a smile.

''Bella.'' I said, putting my thumb in my mouth.

''Well, Bella, aren't you a beauty! I bet the four of you will be great friends. Excuse me, Renee, but I have to go unpack. It was nice meeting you.'' She smiled to my mommy.

''Oh, come for a cup of coffee later.'' My mom said happily. She liked coffee.

***

Later the pretty lady came again. She brought Jasper and Rosalie and Edward. I liked Edward. He ran fast.

My big brother came out of the house. He was two years older than me, he was 7. 7 and a half, he always said when asked. He had a popsicle in his hand.

''Emmy, gimme some.'' I asked but he laughed. He stared at Rosalie.

''Want some?'' He offered _her _the popsicle. Boys were stupid. Rosalie nodded her head and went to the house with Emmett. I stared at the two boys in front of me.

''I'll go to mom.'' Jasper said, staring into the ground. Edward and I were alone.

''So... You like cartoons?'' He asked, leaning against the wall of my house.

''Yes. I like Disney cartoons. I like The Beauty and the Beast.''

''Pfff.'' He waved his hand. ''You have no taste. Johnny Bravo is way better.''

_**2000.**_

''Edward, come eat lunch with me.'' I didn't like Tanya. She always tried to make Edward leave me. Edward just bit on his sandwich patiently.

''No, Tanya, like I told you yestereday, and the day before, and the first day of school, I will _not _eat lunch with you.'' He turned his head to me. ''Did you watch the Pokémons yesterday?''

I ignored Tanya also. ''Yeah. I never get it why Misty and Ash fight so much. They should be best friends. Like you and m... Hey, what are you doing?'' I yelled at Tanya when she grabbed my Beauty and the Beast lunch box and smashed it against the ground. She also pulled my hair and pulled me out of my seat.

''Ow, Tanya, let go!'' I felt the tears fill my eyes.

Suddenly she let go, and fell on the ground with a loud thud. A tiny girl from my class, Alice, jumped on her and started hitting her.

''You stupid bully, leave her alone!'' She kept hitting Tanya until she started crying. I grabbed Alice's left hand and Edward grabbed the right one and we pulled her away. We pulled her all the way into class and seated her in a chair.

''You didn't have to hit her so hard, Alice. But thank you.'' I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back. She didn't have three teeth. I was jealous. I didn't lose any teeth. Edward was making fun of me because I was the only 7 year old who still had baby teeth.

''I don't care. She is rude.'' Alice said and jumped off the chair. ''See ya!''

***

''Edward, I'm bored.'' I said later that afternoon when we were watching Digimons.

''Please, Bella, be quiet. This is a very important episode.'' Edward said in a serious tone when he glared at me. I grinned wickedly and grabbed the remote. I switched the program. They were showing _Fresh Prince. _Edward slowly turned his head towards me.

''Put the Digimons back.'' He said in a quiet voice. I pressed my lips together and shook my head, also shaking from laughter. He started walking menaceingly towards but stopped when the show caught his attention.

''Look, they're kissing.'' He pointed at the screen, where Will was sucking some girls face.

''I do not understand how they can do that. Eeew.'' I said, grimacing.

We sat in silence, watching the show for a while. Then Edward turned towards me.

''Did you ever kiss anyone Bella?'' He asked with a mischevious grin on his face.

''No. Boys are stupid.'' I said my usual line.

''Can I kiss you?'' He asked and my eyes widened at him.

''Why would I let you kiss me, Edward?'' I asked confused.

''I'm your best friend. You don't think I'm stupid.'' I had to admit, he won this fight.

''Fine. What do I need to do?'' I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

''Just put your lips like this, okay?'' He had a smile on his face. I did as asked and soon felt his lips on my own. He had pretty, soft lips. He smelled like the forest outside my house. I started chuckling.

''Why are you laughing? Am I that bad?'' He asked, concerned.

''No. You're a great kisser Edward. It's just funny.'' I giggled some more and then stopped. I wrapped my arms around his waist- he was at least a head taller than me.

''Thank you for my first kiss, Edward.''

''Any time, Bella. Can you promise me something, Bella?'' He asked with a smile. I nodded.

''When we're old enough, marry me.'' I nodded again.

''Anything for you, Edward.''

_**2007.**_

We were at the beach- Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and me. Rosalie and Emmett weren't really with us. They escaped somewhere in the woods to make out. _Lucky jerks. _I in the meanwhile held my hand over my chest, still dressed in my shirt and shorts. Alice had a not-so-statisfied look on her face when she saw that I was still all dressed up. She was talking to Jasper. They talked a lot. They mainly fought about music, books, movies and people. Their conversations were too boring for the rest of us.

It was a weird summer for me. It was the summer I grew boobs and height. And something called hips. I would walk around and see how boys, guys and men stared at me. I didn't like it one bit. I hated it.

''Bella, come swim with meee!!'' Edward whined and I had to laugh at his voice. It changed over the past few months. It was deeper, velvety, more grown-up. But the hillarious part was that it broke at every seventh word. I cocked my head to the side and shimmied out of my shorts. I took my top of and put my hands over my chest, running to the water. Edward still stood on the beach, staring at me, until Jasper abruptly pushed him. He shook his hand and ran towards me.

''Edward, come on, bend down, ple...'' My pleading were shushed with water. As much as I tried to pull Edward under the water, I got down every time. He didn't budge _once. _I got out again, gasping for air. Again.

''Edward, you are an idiot.'' I stated and started swimming away from him. Before I realised it, I swam too far away. I was in the deep part of the sea. The black abyss underneath me scared me- I could feel a panic attack coming. I looked around, back to the beach and saw no one. Not even Jasper and Alice. And where the hell was Edward???

_Big breath in. Big breath out. Now swim slowly. Big breath in. _I kept repeating that mantra in my head and started swimming. And then I felt something pass my leg. Something pulled me under and I screamed. I got under the water with wide open mouth and I could feel it filling my lungs. I swam out furiously and started coughing and screamed again.

''Bella, stop screaming!!!'' I opened my eyes, although they stung like crazy. I saw Edward's bronze hair and his remorseful face. ''I'm sorry I pulled you under, are you okay?'' I stared at him with wide open eyes. I knew tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking violently. I still coughed. Edward came closer to me. ''Bella, are you okay?'' His tone was a tad louder. I stretched my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

''You are a fucking idiot, how dare you, you know I'm scared shitless of the fucking depths, what the fuck is wrong with you??'' A waterfall of words came out of my mouth as I screeched in his ear. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hand was around my waist. He started swimming fastly to the shore. Before I knew it, we were out of the water and I was still wrapped around Edward. Suddenly he jumped up and we fell down.

I was pinned to the ground and yelled loudly when my back hit the ground and then again when Edward's weight crushed me. ''Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry!'' He started apologising and then he was out of sight. I looked around and saw Emmett hitting Edward hard on the back of his head.

''Em, stop! What the hell is wrong with you?'' I screamed as pulled his hand away from Edward. He turned around and slapped me too.

''And you! You have 14 years! What the fuck is wrong with you??'' He stopped yelling when I widened my eyes and put my palm across my cheek.

''Bella. Bella, I'm... Bella!'' I didn't stick around to hear his explanation. I ran to pick up my stuff and jumped on my bike. I arrived home in less than five minutes. I ran up to my room and slammed my door.

''Arrrrrgh!!!!!'' I screamed and threw a pillow at a wall. I looked through the window, to see Edward standing in his room with a piece of paper.

_You okay? _

I shook my head. I wasn't okay. He took another paper and wrote something else.

_Come over. I gotta show you something._

I stared into his face and he used puppy-dog-eyes on me. I groaned and went to his house.

''Look what I got!'' He said excitedly as he held up the camera. I smiled at him.

Edward loved photography. He had a special room in his house where he developed his pictures, all black and white. When he was ten, he won his first award on a prestigious contest. The judges thought Edward's 'potentials were huge and he was like a photography Mozart'! Like I didn't know it. The winning picture was ours. He was ten and I was nine on that picture. He tried to kiss my cheek and I moved away, putting up my hands and laughing. It was framed in both our houses. The last few months he had all but drooled over this camera, and now he finally had it.

''Will you pose for me, Bella?'' He asked with a smile and I looked to the floor, blushing. He snapped a picture.

''Come on, Muse, give me a look over the shoulder!'' I laughed at his instructions and he snapped a photo. I looked over my shoulder as asked.

''Let's take one together!'' I squealed excitedly and wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled at the camera and I looked up into his face. He was really tall, about 6 feet at least. The camera snapped and he looked down at me, smiling. I looked at the floor, blushing again. I suddenly saw what the time was.

''Shit! I have to go home! See you!'' I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. And then I ran home.

**_2010._**

''Bella! Which shirt?'' Edward yelled from the bathroom. I chuckled. He had a date later tonight. I sat on the bed in his room, looking at three button up shirts.

''Wear the black one! It suits you.''

Edward came out of his bathroom surrounded with a cloud of steam. He was only wearing a towel, that stood extremely low on his body. Revealing the 'v' of his abdomen and his abs.

''See something you like, Swan?'' He said in a teasing voice. I blushed.

''As. If. Cullen.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Aww, you hurt me Bella.'' He put on a sad face and I laughed.

''It is impossible to hurt _your _ego, Edward Cullen.'' I said, laying back on his bed.

He was silent for a moment. ''Yeah, you're probably right.'' I chuckled and stared at the ceiling. I knew Edward wouldn't make me leave while he was dressing. But if I looked at him I might faint.

''So, how about you Bella?'' I still stared at the ceiling. ''I'm decent.'' I looked at him. He was in his boxers.

''What about me?'' I blushed- my eyes couldn't stay on his face.

''You have a date? Anytime in the next... Decade?'' Although he said it as a joke, and I knew it was a joke, I still felt sad. The fact was that I didn't like anybody. I didn't know why, but I've never liked a guy. And I wasn't guy, that was for sure.

''Nope.'' I said, popping the 'p'. ''Edward, are you gonna bring Jessica home tonight?'' I asked in a bored voice.

''No, not yet. Not ever. She's not the type.''

''Then why are you going out with her?'' I asked, a bit confused.

He stared at me like I was crazy.

''I have reasons.'' Ooooh. That's right. I kept forgetting how my best friend fucked everything that had two legs and peed sitting down.

''Then can I sleepover? I'll wait for you here.'' He nodded and I clapped my hands.

When he left I went over to Rosalie's room. I knocked.

''Come in!''

I popped my head inside and saw Rosalie was studying.

''Hey, Rose.''

''Hey, Bells. He on a date again?'' She asked about her brother.

''Yeah.''

''Why do you let him do that to you, Bella?''

''Do what to me?'' I asked confused.

''Bella, don't lie to me.'' I still looked at her confusedly. ''Bella, it's okay. I don't have a problem with you liking my brother. But I have a problem with you not telling him.''

I choked. ''W-w-what?''

**

* * *

**

**What do you think, readers? Worth continuing? Review and let me know! XOXO Domino**


	2. The Album

**Pretty reviews! =) Thank you so much. Here's another chapter. I'll change the summary of the story, because I'm taking it in a different direction, inspired by the movie I've seen today. If I told you the initials of the movie were B.L. would you guess which one it is? =)**

**

* * *

**

**********************'Cause I see sparks fly  
****Whenever you smile  
****Get me with those green eyes, baby  
****As the lights go down**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The album**

**EPOV**

I came back from my date with Jessica rather late. It was past midnight. I wasn't sure if Bella stayed, or if she was even awake. I hoped she stayed. I needed to talk to her. I needed her advice. She was my best friend since we moved to this godforsaken town. I still remembered the day we met. She said she liked Disney cartoons.

The date didn't go as planned. I planned on taking Jessica out and then taking her to her bed, as usual. She was nothing more than a decent fuck for me. But tonight I just didn't want to. I didn't want to do it the last few times but I did it. I had no idea what happened. Tonight I kept preoccupying with the fact that Bella was alone in my house. I mean, Rose was there, but she was still alone. I wanted to hang out with her tonight, maybe shoot some pictures, but I've already promised Jessica. And now, that failed.

I got into the house quietly. I went to my room swiftly, going in and locking my doors. I turned on the lights and looked for Bella. She layed sprawled on my bed. She had her hands beneath her head, and her knees slightly bent. Her lips were parted an her hair was in a pony tail. She mumbled some incoherent words and phrases, but that was normal. She looked tall even when she was laying down, like a slightly curved line. When she stood up, she was 5''9. She was taller than most of our classmates.

''Edward...'' She shifted in her sleep and turned her back to me. As much as I tried I couldn't stop my self from looking at her ass. I couldn't help it. One time she told me that it wasn't my fault I was one x-chromosome short. I went to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and put on my pajama pants. Bella was still sleeping, in one of my shirts, her jeans and her red Chucks. I sighed and sat on the end of the bed, untying her laces. She stirred when I took off her left shoe. ''Edward...'' She breathed again. Her breathing hitched. She talked about me a lot in her dreams. I used to make fun of her because of that. I took off her other shoe and proceeded to unzipping her jeans. My shirt covered her enough. It wasn't the first time we slept like this. But tonight, the sight of her milky white thighs, I felt my stomach clench. I brushed her legs lightly as I took off her jeans. I stopped and stared for a moment.

I took out my camera. I took her pictures often. Most of my prize winning pictures were of Bella, especially the first one. I pointed the camera to the place where the hem of my shirt stopped and her legs started. I clicked the button a few times. I took some photos of her face. She looked so peaceful. I cupped her cheek with my hand.

And then I felt the urge to hit myself with Emmett's baseball bat. If Emmett knew that in this moment I was not only taking his younger sister's jeans off, but also taking pictures of her while she was asleep, I'm pretty sure I would have to change my name to 'Edith'. What the hell was I doing? This was my best friend. The girl whom I had ran in the middle of the night to buy sanitary pads because she was too embarrassed to tell her parents. Or mine for that matter. This was the girl who got 2 months grounded because she tried to save my ass. No way I would mess with her.

I layed next to her. She turned away from me and I put my arms around her waist. ''Edward...'' She said again and then murmured something. _She is not Jessica, she is Bella. This is Bella. This is Bella._ With that mantra I fell asleep.

***

''Ow! Fuck!'' Bella's yelling and a loud thud woke me up. I turned around until I saw Bella bent over on the floor. One of her hands was pressed on her head.

''Oh shit. Bella, are you okay?'' I jumped from my bed and ran to her. I took her hand in mine and removed in. _Oh, shit. _Bella had a cut on the right side of her forehead. It wasn't very big, but her eyes were still glistening with tears.

''Come on, Bells.'' I picked her up in my arms and she put her hands around my neck. I also caught the hem of the shirt and kept it tight to her legs, just in case someone was in the house. We got down to the kitchen and I sat her on one of the counters. I reached into the cabinet above her head to find something to clean the cut with. Bella was silent, staring at the floor. I poured some of the liquid on a cotton ball and swiped it across the cut a few times. I put a band-aid on her forehead and kissed the place. I put my hands on her knees.

''Bella, how did you hit your head?'' I asked, serious.

''I fell.'' She sighed. I chuckled. It was so Bella to fall out of a bed.

''Why? I held you tight. Did something frighten you? A nightmare?'' I continued asking, trying to catch her look. ''Bella?'' She finally looked at me.

''I saw you were holding me and freaked out a bit and fell.''

''Why would you freak out because of me?''

**BPOV**

''I saw you were holding me and freaked out a bit and fell.''

''Why would you freak out because of me?'' He asked in a confused voice.

I was painfully aware I was sitting on a counter, in his shirt- he must have undressed me when he came home- and his hands were on my bare knees. Damn.

_''I... Rose, I don't...'' I stuttered. Was she serious?_

_''Bella, you may not realise it, but the rest of the world does. And I know my stupid brother. You're head over heels for each other.''_

''Earth to Bella? Why were you scared of me? It's not like we haven't slept together before.'' I blushed furiously when he said that. ''Bella?''

''H... How was your date?'' I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

''It went fine. We're never going out again. Don't try and change the subject.'' He said, rolling his eyes.

''Why aren't you going out? What about your... Reasons?'' I blushed again. I guess my face was too red because I could see the blush continued its way onto my legs.

''I don't have 'reasons' anymore. Stop trying to change the subject.'' He repeated again. I looked at the floor.

_''Rose, we're best friends... I... He... We're like brother and sister.'' I said in a weak voice._

_''No, Bella, you're best friends and you're like a girl and a boy. Why don't you allow yourself to be happy?''_

''Bella, is everything okay?'' He sounded like he panicked. A strange impulse came over me and I stretched my arms and put them around his neck. Like every time I would need him. I pulled him closer to myself and wrapped my legs around him. I pressed my head against his heart. It beated extremely fast.

''Bella.'' He whispered as he put his hands around my waist. I sighed into his chest and kept listening to his heart. He held me tight until we heard a cough and jumped away like we were zapped. My brother was leaning against the door framed. I put my right leg over my left one. He was angry.

''Cullen, come on!'' He growled again. The last time we fell into a similar position only laying down my brother nearly dislocated Edward's jaw. ''Bella, you and I need to talk. As in right now.'' He went into the living room. I hopped off the counter and followed him with a sigh. As I got out of the kitchen, Rosalie went in.

''Edward. Talk. Now.'' She said as she closed the door. What the hell? Emmett gestured me to sit on the couch.

''So I was talking to Rose. Is there something I need to know Bella?'' My face went pale when he talked.

_''I love Edward, of course, but...'' I tried to say but she wouldn't let me finish._

_''But nothing Bella. Come on. I know you feel more about him, and so do you.'' She said in a stern voice and I stared at the ground._

_''No, I don't. I helped him pick out his outfit for his date with Jessica. Why would I do that I was in love with him?'' I said, staring at the pattern of her carpet._

_''You're in love with him?'' Rose asked, her eyebrows shooting up._

_''No! You said that!'' I said louder._

_''I never said that. I said you were head over heels, not in love. See? Even you know it!'' She exclaimed with a grin on her face._

''I have no idea what you are talking about. And why is Rose talking to Edward?'' I said in a not-so-calm voice. ''What is this, and interrogation?''

Emmett grinned. ''Come on Bells. Rose told me that you told her you had a thing for Edward. It's okay. Tell me if it's true.''

I put my head in my hands. ''She understood it all wrong, Em. She played with my mind. I do not have a thing for Edward. He is my best friend. Would you all just stop forcing us... Is that what Rosalie and Edward are talking about?'' I stared right into Emmett's eyes. His grin grew even more. ''Fuck!'' I got up and into the kitchen.

Edward and Rosalie were sitting at the table, and Edward's head was in his hands. Why did that look so familiar?

''Edward, let's go to your room. Please.'' I said, tugging his hands. When we were out, Emmett pulled my hand.

''Hey, how did you hit your head?'' He asked, pointing at the band-aid.

''I fell off of Edward's bed.'' At the questionable look on his face, I blushed again and ran off after Edward.

***

''What did Rosalie want to talk about?'' I asked after I pulled my jeans on from the bathroom. I changed my shirt waiting for his answer.

''I don't know, really. She has this crazy idea that we're in love.'' He said in a quiet voice. I got out of his bedroom.

''Why would she think that?'' I asked, playing stupid as I layed next to him.

''Oh, I don't know. She's crazy? What did Emmett want to talk about?'' He asked, staring at the ceiling. Much like I did.

''Pretty much the same.'' I said in a whisper.

''Jesus, they really have a vivid imagination. Like you and me could be together. Ha!'' His voice was weak.

''Yeah. Ha!'' I said in an even weaker voice. I turned over and put my chin on his chest so I could look into his eyes. He smiled lightly at me.

''What happened with Jessica, Edward?'' I asked, in more normal voice.

''I don't know. I just don't want her anymore.'' He said, distant in thoughts.

''She's not a sex-doll Edward.'' He widened his eyes. ''Your 'reasons' are pretty obvious. How come you're no longer... Interested?''

''I don't know.'' He let out a breath. ''I just didn't... Feel like it. For some time already.'' He said as I felt some blush creeping into my face. Was I really comfortable enough talking to him about these things? How come we never actually talked about this? I knew he fucked around. And I knew most of the female population in our school threw themselves at his feet. But how come we never discussed it?

''Bella, if I asked you something would you answer me?'' He asked. I nodded simply.

''Are you a virgin?'' Oh, this was so too much. I blushed furiously and rolled of his chest. I almost fell on the floor again, but his arms caught me. ''I'm sorry. You don't have to answer.''

''I am.'' I said in a low voice.

''So you and Tyler never...?'' There was something weird in his voice. I frowned at the mention of Tyler. He was the first and the last boyfriend I had. He left me after six months in the second grade because I just didn't want to act like most of the girls did.

''No. God knows he tried to make me, but no, never.'' My voice was full of anger.

''He tried to make you? How? When?'' Edward embrace tightened around me.

''You remember Angela's party? The night you and _Tanya..._'' I hissed her name, but he nodded. I didn't have to look at him to know he remembered.

''Well, he kept giving me drink after drink. I felt really dizzy and he took me to a room upstairs. He was all over me, but I couldn't move at all. So I didn't. Luckily, Alice Brandon has a sixth sense. She rushed into the room and screamed at him.'' I smiled, remembering, although blurry, how Tyler's face looked when the 5''5 girl in stilettos yelled at him. Edward let out a breath of relief.

''Why do you ask anyway?'' I looked into his eyes again.

''I just wanted to know. It's not like we ever talked about this. I... Just wanted to know.'' Did Edward Cullen just stuttered as he talked? I giggled and laid my head on his chest.

He stirred a bit and then a bright light flashed. I smiled, remembering how he absolutely adored his camera. ''Where's your album, Cullen?'' I asked, jumping off of his bed. He got up too, and went to his closet. He stretched up and felt around the top of the closet until he had a winning smile on his face pulling the album from the closet.

We sat next to his bed and he opened it. I smiled at the first picture. It was the picture that we both had framed, when we were ten. The first picture he won an award with. Where I refused his kisses. Then pictures of us at the playground. In school. The picture where I cried because my fish died. The picture where we were fourteen, right after my brother almost killed Edward. This one was a mix of two pictures, one where he was looking at the camera and I looked at him and the one where he looked at me and I stared at the floor, blushing. Even though the picture was black and white, my blush was showing. The picture where I gave him a look over my shoulder.

And then the picture of me in the nude. I blushed when I remembered it. The picture was beautiful. I was sitting directly in front of the sun, and my body was black. My head was leaned back and one of my legs bent, the other straight. You could see nothing, just the outlines of my body, but I was naked. He talked me into it and promised he wouldn't show it to anyone. Of course, the picture ended up on a competition and he won. I haven't talked to him for three months. I chuckled lightly. He smiled.

''You remember this?'' His grin was mischievous.

''Of course. It was the first time I ever stripped for anyone. And you've shown it to everyone.'' I said in a joking tone.

''You were beautiful.'' He whispered lightly. I blushed again and pulled my knees to my chest. ''I never told anyone it was you.''

''I know. You're still alive.'' I chuckled again imagining the horrible things Emmett would do if he ever found out.

''Would you pose for me again?'' I knew he what he was referring to.

''Edward.'' I said in a quiet voice.

''School is over soon. We'll go somewhere on a vacation like the usual. And we won't tell a soul. Please?'' He begged and I smiled a little.

''Fine.'' I gave up.

I went to my house later, thinking about his words. I knew that the Cullen's already arranged everything and the six of us were going on a trip during the summer. I just didn't know where. I stripped from my clothes and went to the shower. I stared at the tattoo below my waist, that was usually covered with my panties, wondering how I would explain it to Edward.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? And did you guess already? Send your guesses to my inbox, don't write the in the reviewes... But write the reviewes! Please? **

**Reviewes make me happy =) **

**XOXO Domino**


	3. The Jimmy Choos

**New chapter people!!! Review, tell me if you like iiit! XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Jimmy Choo's**

**BPOV**

''DNA is a nucleic acid that... That...'' That does what? I couldn't remember the stupid line and Edward still had a hopeful look on his face.

''That contaains...'' He said in an attempt to help. _DNA is a nucleic acid that contains..._

''I got it! DNA is a nucleic acid that contains the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms and some viruses!!!'' I jumped and did a victory-dance.

''Great, Bella! We're finally over!'' Edward said throwing the biology book against the wall. I gave him a hug and sat on his lap. We had only our biology exams and then we were free. Only two weeks 'til the end of school and summer vacation. I couldn't believe it.

''Edward, we only have one more year in this school.'' I stated playing with his fingers that were on my waist.

''I know. Finally. Where are you going afterwards?''

''I... Don't know. Haven't thought about it. I was thinking... Journalism?'' I said, trying to remember what I was actually considering. The truth was I was a junior who had no idea what she will do with her life after her senior year.

''Seriously?'' He said in a stunned voice.

''And what were you thinking, Geekazoid? You can skip the college already.'' I joked, but it was true. Every year of high school he had the perfect average. Mine was also great, but a bit lower than his.

''Photography. Most likely. My dad wants me to go to Med School, but I don't know... I don't think you would like to spend that much time with me if I smelled like hospitals.'' He chuckled and I shuddered. I ended up in the hospital oftenly. Just like yesterday, because in frustration I slammed my fist against a wall. Of course, a brace was needed. I barely convinced Dr. Cullen, Edward's dad not to put me in a cast. And I was now stuck with the butt-ugly neon green brace on my fist. Damn.

''You should do the photography. Then one day when you're a world renounced photographer, you won't take my pictures all the time.'' I said, laughing. But he didn't.

''You're the only one pretty enough to be on my pictures.'' He said in a low voice and I blushed.

''How do you think you did Math and Lit?'' I had to think about his question.

''I definitely fucked up Math, but I think I did good in Lit. There were a lot of Jane Austen questions. And a short essay on _Wuthering Heights_.'' I smiled lightly. That was my favourite book.

''I will never understand you, Belly.'' I smacked his hand when he called me Belly. I hated that nick.

''You don't have the brains to understand me, Eddie-Gum.'' I smirked when he frowned at the nickname Tanya presented him to everyone.

''Take it back, Belly.''

''Or what, _Eddie-Gum_?''

The world flipped around and my back were pinned to his floor. He was on top of me and his hands were on my waist. My breathing hitched.

''Or this.'' He started tickling me and I screamed. I started laughing and felt the tears strike down my cheeks. He tickled me ruthlessly and I couldn't do much but wiggle under his weight.

''Edwar...Sto-oop!!'' I kept screaming from laughter and tried stopping when I saw a pair of heels at the door.

''Ed... Wait!'' I pointed at the door and realised it was Rosalie. She stared at us with her hands crossed over her perfect chest and grinned.

''I should so call Emmett right about now. I _knew _you weren't studying.'' She said still grinning. Edward jumped off of me and I got up on my elbows, blushing. Edward glared at his sister.

''What do you want Rosalie?'' He spat at her.

''I just came to see why she was screaming. Who knows what you could have been doing to her. Emmett would never forgive me if you popped Bella's cherry in your room.'' The shoe that hit her in the forehead was thrown by me. One time I hit something and it has to be Rosalie's forehead.

Fucking ridiculous.

I started chuckling while Rosalie pressed her hand on her head. When she removed it and glared at me, with the huge red bulge on her forehead, it was priceless. I started laughing even harder, and heard Edward laughed with me. I rolled around while Rosalie's ears were steaming. I wiped the tears of laughter and gave her an apologetic look. And the I saw the red bulge on her head.

Fucking priceless.

When I arrived home later that day ma family was sitting at the table. My father waved his hand to get me to sit there. I did as asked.

''So, Bella, Esme called today. Something about you kids going on a vacation.'' I nodded my head. My father's eyes narrowed.

''Just you kids. As in Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, you and Edward, right?'' I nodded again. Something about Em's grin seemed dangerous.

''I am not sure if I am comfortable with letting you go along with Edward.'' He finally said. My jaw hit the floor.

''What the hell? Why not?'' I yelled smashing my hands against the table and wincing at the pain.

''Emmett told us what Rosalie walked in on today, honey.'' My mother said with a soft look.

I just shook my head and tried to calm myself down.

''So she walked in on Edward tickling me. Big... Oh my God!'' I screeched when I realised what she was referring to. ''What the hell is wrong with you people?''

''Young lady!'' My father yelled.

''No! I am so sick of it! Why can Emmett go with his girlfriend and do whatever he wants and I can't play around with my best friend? So what if he's a guy? I've known him since they moved! We're just freaking friends! And you!'' My glare turned to Emmett whose grin froze. ''You freaking idiot! What the hell is wrong with you? You enjoy torturing me? Fuck off, jerk!'' I screamed and ran to my bedroom, slamming my door and sliding to the floor crying. This went over every limit.

Why was it so hard to understand that the two of us were friends? Yes, he was fucking gorgeous and a prince charming. Yes, I was attracted to him, but honestly who wasn't? Emmett, who's been fucking Rose since he was 14 was allowed everything! Why were they doing this to me?

My cell vibrated. Instead of looking at it I looked through my window. Edward was on his window with a piece of paper in his hands.

_Why the tears, beautiful?_

I smiled a bit and shown to my computer table. He just nodded.

I turned on my msn and started writing a message.

_Emmett told mom and dad that Rosalie caught us fucking today -.- ~B_

_What?!? ~E_

_Yeah. And now my dad doesn't feel comfortable letting me go on the trip with you guys =( ~B_

_But he will let Emmett go? ~E_

I smiled bitterly.

_Of course. God forbid they destroy Emmett's chance for a fuck. ~B_

_But they would destroy yours. XD ~E_

I blushed, probably reading this the wrong way.

_Mr Cullen... XD ~B_

_What? 3=) Don't worry. I'll get my folks to talk to Charlie and Renee. And Rosalie WILL suffer. 3=) ~E_

_God, Edward, I love you, you know that? ~B _

_Ah, I don't blame you. XD I heart you too. ~E_

_You better have a good reason for having an ego that big. ~B_

_Don't worry. I do 3=) ~E_

_Perv. See ya ~B_

_Luv ya ~E_

I closed the messenger wiping my eyes. God, if they don't let me with the Cullen's I'll... I'll kill myself. Honestly. We spent every summer together. There was a knock on the door that brought me out of my suicidal plans.

''I'm not here.'' I yelled. Emmett stuck his head through the door.

''Belle... Please talk to me.'' He said and I turned my head away.

''Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd take it so seriously. I'm sorry, Bella.'' I rolled my eyes. My messenger beeped. I opened up Edward's message.

_I told you she'd suffer. 3=) ~E_

At that exact moment a loud scream was heard. Probably the whole block heard it. Emmett ran to the Cullen's house quickly, swearing. I chuckled.

_God, E, what did you do? ~B_

_You know her favourite Jimmy Choo's? ~E_

I gasped.

_You didn't! ~B_

_Yes I did. Bye-bye Jimmy. XD ~E_

_Edward, you are a fucking maniac! ~B_

I was shaking from laughter as I imagined the horrible things he did to her favourite shoes.

_Can I sleepover tonight Bella? ~E_

_Sure. I would hate to go to your funeral instead to... Where are we going this summer? ~B_

_Dunno. A surprise. ~E_

I got downstairs to see my mother and father talking.

''Mom, dad, Edward is sleeping over.'' My mom just nodded her head and my father looked at me with a smile.

''Why was Rosalie screaming?'' He asked with a curious tone.

''It appears someone has destroyed her favourite shoes. Possibly as a form of punishment for the fact she's a lying little...'' ''Language!'' My mother said.

''Esme called. She said she was sorry for whatever missunderstanding occurred and begged us to let you. You're free, but just remember we have great trust in you, okay, Bells?'' My father said still smiling.

''Thanks!'' I smiled brightly at them. ''Sorry, but I gotta go study some more. See ya... Tomorrow.''

I went up to my room and grabbed my biology book. As I tried to make my brain understand that viruses had a protein layer, Edward walked through my door throwing his overnight bag and his bookbag on my bed.

''Hey there Belly-Boo. Did you manage to remember what DNA was?'' He sat next to me and took the book from my hands. And then he started asking questions.

It was about 1AM when we put the books down and went to brush our teeth. I changed into my pajama's and tried not to stare as Edward pulled on his pants. He was too hot. Even I had to admit that.

''I ask again, Swan. See something you like?'' He smirked into my face. I narrowed my eyes.

''Not everything revolves around you Cullen. Get out. I have to pee.'' I pointed at the door.

''I won't look.'' He said as he turned to the mirror. My eyes widened.

''Edward, leave or I'll call my dad.'' I threatened. He went without any questions. I did what I had to do and went to my room. He was already under the sheets.

''Scooch over.'' I pushed him more towards the wall and snuggled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let out a content sigh. I was happy and safe when I was with Edward. His lips brushed the skin of my neck.

''Goodnight, Bella.''

''Goodnight.''

* * *

**Wooo, Chapter 3!!! Yaaay!!! Review people. Review-o-holic over here =) **

**XOXO Domino. **


	4. The Flight

**I just don't have anything better to do so I'm writing!!! This chapter is a lot shorter than the ones before... I'm loosing words here XD**

**

* * *

**

**Everytime  
I think of you  
I always catch  
My breath  
I'm still  
Standing here  
And your miles away**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The flight**

**BPOV**

''I passed Math! Oh, my God, I passed Math, Edward!!!'' I jumped at him near his locker and screamed in his ear. I could feel him laughing. ''Oh my God, I passed everyone of my exams!!!'' I screamed some more until someone coughed behind me. I stood on my own two feet releasing Edward and turned around to see Jessica. Her annoyed face made me want to puke.

''God, _Isabella, _do you have to embarrass yourself like that?'' She stretched out her hand and litterally pushed me from the way. ''Eddie, why haven't you been with me?'' She pouted her lips in a way that was supposed to look cute, but it just looked like she had diahrrea. I mufled a laugh.

''Jessica, I told you to back off. I don't need you anymore.'' His icy tone of voice sent shivers down my spine. I didn't like him when he was cruel. ''Don't talk to me, don't send messages to me, don't call me and don't send me your naked pictures. It kills my wish for life everytime I see them. Come on Bella.'' He grabbed my hand and I went after him, no questions asked. He pulled me out of school and to his car. He stopped there and released my hand.

I didn't mention how much it hurt since he tugged on my broken hand.

''I'm sorry Bella, if I hurt you, but I just had to get away. God, I hate that bitch!'' He hit the hood of his Volvo. I stood there, knowing after all these years, it was better to let him be angry until he calmed down on his own. He took a deep breath.

''So... She sends you her naked pictures? That's just mean.'' I said in a small voice. He chuckled and then started laughing out loud, hugging me. ''Eeew, Edward, you stink, let goo!''

Later that day we went to the mall. Edward wanted to buy something he saw in a Tech store. A portable picture developing kit. Or whatever. He said he wanted it for the trip. Unfortunately, Alice tagged along. After we bought the picture thingy and a solar charger and batteries for his camera, Alice dragged us through sixteen different stores, from the one where she made us buy the most expensive and biggest suitcases, completely water, air, bomb-proof (''Bella, you're going to wear Valentino, don't make me use some drastic measures!'') to Womens' Secret, where she made Edward sit in a pink feathery chair while he waited for me to try on sixteen different combinations. I spent 3000 $. The rest was paid by Edward. He said he didn't mind, but I never liked it when he spent money on me.

When I finally arrived home, I was greeted by my family. Then Edward was greeted by my family. And then again. We got sixteen different sized bags and two big suitcases were in my room. I fell on my bed and felt Edward do the same.

''I'll repay you every penny, Edward.'' I muttered with my eyes closed.

''No you won't. We're never taking her shopping again.'' He muttered, in a voice which reflected my tiredness.

***

We were preparing for our trip for almost a week now. We were going somewhere tropical, flying there for that matter. Charlie and Renee kept giving me advice on this and that... I began ignoring them in time. The night before the trip I pulled my suitcases to Edward's place and slept over there. We were supposed to wake up at 4 AM to get on the flight in time. The Cullen house was full of children- Emmett and Alice stayed over too. It seemed weird and funny when me and Edward realised that we were the only ones who were planning on just sleeping. We stayed up late just so we could talk. I fell asleep on his chest.

When the alarm went off, I got up too quickly and managed to bump my head to Edward's, who was leaning over me to turn it off.

''Oh my God, Edward, I'm so sorry!!!'' I yelled and caught his head.

''Ouch. Um. It's okay.'' He started laughing as he swayed on the way to the bathroom. I layed back and tried to get some sleep, but Alice fucking Brandon entered the room pulling all the sheets from me.

We went to the airport in two cars, one driven by Esme, the other one by Carlisle. I was in the car with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. In an epic Rock-Paper-Scissor battle, I won the last seat and sprawled over it putting my head on Edward's legs. Rosalie had to sit on Emmett.

I wasn't that conscious when we arrived at the airport. I knew Edward carried me half of the way, pushing me through the metal detector and buckling my seat belt when we entered the plane. It wasn't until noon that my eyes opened widely and I was finally awake. The flight was supposed to last 16 hours, and since it started at 5 AM we should have been at our destination around nine.

''Hey there sleeping Beauty.'' Edward greeted me when I walked out of the bathroom. We were the only ones on the plane. Of course. Who else was crazy enough to go on a plane that took off in 5AM?

''Hey there, Geekward. Where are we?'' He chuckled at the nickname.

''Somewhere over the Pacific.'' He answered tiredly.

''You can sleep now Edward.'' I had a weird feeling he was watching me sleep.

''No, that's okay.'' He yawned.

Suddenly, the plane started shaking. It started making weird noises, almost as if it was throwing up. I caught Edward's hand tightly and he pulled me closer. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper ran to us.

''What the fuck is going on???'' Emmett yelled. Alice and Rosalie were screaming. Suddenly, all the blood drained from our faces when the feeling changed: it felt like we were falling down. Fast. Through the windows, I could see it. We were falling down to our death.

You know how in movies the moment before the characters fall into their death, they walk out casually, save the girl, get laid... Well it's a fucking lie. I held hands with Edward and Alice, and the ground came dangerously close. I turned my head to Edward. When I saw the tears in his eyes I let go of Alice's hand. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss and I felt more tears.

''I love you!'' We yelled to each other a moment before a loud thud. My head got under the water level and soon, everything went black.

***

My ears were ringing. I felt sick and by God, I knew my hand was even worse now. I moaned when I felt how dry my mouth was. My head was banging.

''Ow.'' I croaked when I tried to get up with the help of my hands. Cold water came to my hips and then dissappeared. With great struggle I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry until I blinked a couple of times. I felt like the time I drank six shots of vodka with Edward. The morning after was a killer.

Edward! Where was he??? I tried again and managed to get up. I looked around at the miles and miles of the beach full of white sand. I saw the great palm trees in front of me. The cold water touched my hips again. It was night, maybe even morning.

''Edward!'' I croaked out, not too loudly. My throat hurt like crazy and I felt like shit. Looking around again, under the pale moonlight, I saw some outlines about 50 feet away. I got up on my aching legs and falling down oftenly, got to a body. I pressed my fingers to my mouth as silent tears started falling down my cheek. I recognized the blonde hair all too well. Jasper Cullen laid on the beach, not moving. ''Jazz.'' I whispered.

I stretched out my hand and touched his neck lightly. I felt a small beating. I started shaking his shoulders.

''Jasper!'' I screamed right into his ear.

''Arrgh'' He moaned loudly as his blue eyes opened. Before he got the chance to breathe normally I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying.

''You're alive, Jazz, oh thank you Lord!'' He didn't move and I looked at him. He looked back confused. He probably had no idea what happpened.

''Jazz, do you know who I am?'' I touched his face, grabbed his wrists and looked into his eyes.

''You're Bella. I know. But... Where.. How? Alice!'' He screeched and jumped up leaving me on the ground. He looked around again. He ran to something dark that was far away and screamed angrily when he hit the thing with his foot. I got to him slowly, realising he hit the suitcase. I examined the box. Feeling the sides I finally felt a monogram: _EC. _I started crying angrily hitting the case with my fists, not caring about the throbbing pain underneath the brace. Jasper grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. I could hear him sobbing too.

After hours and hours of spilt tears, the sun began to rise. We got up and started walking along the long white beach, praying and hoping that the people we love would be somewhere here. Alive and well.

* * *

**You like? You cry? You don't like? Well I'm not exactly Edward Cullen, so I can't read your minds... But that's why the little green button is there!!! =) **

**Review people**

**XOXO Domino**


	5. The Paradise

**Five chapters in a day. I congratulate myself XD**

**P.S. I just saw the reviews. Hahaha =) I am so glad you love it. I can't promise all six but.... XD**

**There might be another update in a few hours. =)**

**

* * *

**

**And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Paradise**

**BPOV**

The sun was already in it's zenith and Jasper and I were still walking on the infinitely long beach. We found four out of six suitcases. Ours were missing. We didn't talk at all. I didn't want to disturb him, and I didn't want to look at his wet face because I knew it would only make me fall deeper into depression. I kept thinkinh about Edward and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett. I was phisically aching. My whole body hurt even without thinking of them. I was limping. My jeans were ripped and the rest of my clothing was covered in dried blood. _But at least you're alive, Bella. _

I was so deep in thoughts I didn't even realise Jasper was calling me.

''BELLA, DAMMIT!'' I snapped my head up and saw him slap someone when he realised I heard him. I ran as fast as possible to him and screamed when I saw Emmett unconscious.

''Emmett!!! Wake the hell up!!!'' I hit his chest and he abruptly coughed out water. Jasper slapped him one more time. His big dark eyes opened. ''Emmy!'' I screeched and my throat ached. I hugged him as hard as I could and felt his arms on my back.

''Bella... Where are we?'' He asked in a hoarse voice. I shook my head.

''We don't know. But we have to find the others.'' Jasper said while I sobbed into Emmett's shirt. Emmett tensed.

''Where is Rose?'' He croaked again. Jasper shook his head. Emmett shuddered.

''Come on Belly-Ring. We have to find Rosalie, Alice and Edward.'' He nudged me gently and I released him. Our search began again.

***

I didn't know how much time passed. I barely dragged my legs over the sand. The sun was burning, and so was my face. I knew I was gonna be as red as a tomato. My legs were hurting and I felt exhausted. But I didn't dare to complain. Emmett and Jasper were trying to find their girlfriends. I was trying to find my best friend. This was no time for complaining.

''Rosalie!'' Emmett's harsh voice screeched and the startled blond beauty stared at us. She held someone in her arms- Alice. Her eyes were still closed. Rosalie's however were wide opened and red. Her lower lip was swollen. Emmett got to her in no time and Jasper took Alice in his hands. When I saw how much they cried, each of them, especially Alice when she opened her eyes, I felt so empty. I hugged my self in an attempt not to fall apart.

''Bella!'' Rosalie called and I rushed to her. I held her tight as she made my shirt even wetter. She looked into my eyes.

''Bella, where is Edward?'' My lips trembled and a new river of tears came. Rosalie went pale.

''I don't know, Rosie, I don't know, I'm sorry I lost your brother, I'm sorry Rosalie, I'm sorry...'' I sobbed uncontrollably in front of the 4 people who had most meaning in my life, and I sobbed because I lost my best friend. After letting me cry myself out, they made me get up.

''Bella, we have to go.'' I shook my head. I couldn't.

''Bella, think of Edward. How can you not go and find your best friend?'' Emmett's words made me feel ashamed. I got up and started walking with them. The sky was a shade darker... Must have been twilight. They were talking to eachother in low voices. I stopped counting how many times they've mentioned 'Edward' and 'Bella'. My mind was now fully set on Edward.

Was he even alive? I paled. No, I would have felt that. He was my best friend, I would have felt if he died. I would have felt. I knew he was still alive. I knew it. He had to be. I had to know.

''We can't go on any futher. It's too dark. I'm sorry.'' Emmett stated hours later. It was completely dark and the stars were the only thing that provided some light. I was seated on the sand and winced when my leg hurt.

''Bella, are you okay?'' I nodded my head. Edward mattered now. We had to find Edward. I got up again.

''Bella, please sit. We can't go any further.'' Rosalie begged in a tortured voice.

''Please, Rose. Just 5 more minutes. I'll go alone if I have to. Just let me go five more minutes. Please.'' I sounded really pathetic, but they just nodded absently. I limped away in silence, trying not to go to far so I could find my way back. My eyes felt like they've been dried out. I felt something warm on my leg but I didn't know what it was. My Chucks were wet and when the wind blew it was cold. But I had to keep going.

I cried silently as I walked, wiping away my tears. Everything started ringing in my ears again and it felt like an echo: like someone was crying with me. The further I went, the louder it got. And then the echo was all wrong. It was as if someone else had cried at the same time. I made my eyes focus on the dark shadows below the trees. Under the strong moonlight, I recognized a familiar shade of bronze. _Please, let this not be a halucination. _

''Edward.'' I croaked silently as I started limping again. ''Edward.'' I said louder. ''Edward!'' I yelled with my hoarse voice. A figure in the shadows moved. I stopped. What if it was an animal? It started moving towards me. When the moonlight shined over a tall frame and beautiful bronze hair I started again. Tears were falling again. ''Edward!'' I yelled again and tried to run. I ignored the stabbing pain.

''Bella!'' A tortured voice came to my ears. Edward's long arms wrapped themselves tightly around my ribs. I screeched when he squeezed to tight, but he didn't let go. And I was glad he didn't. He spun us around and let me go, although I refused to do the same thing.

''Bella.'' He cupped my face with his hand. I ran my finger across his eyes and his lips. I hugged him again. ''I'm so glad I found you.'' He whispered kissing my head.

''I'm so glad I found you too. For a moment there I thought I lost my best friend.'' I whispered gently. I decided to avoid mentioning the kiss. I didn't need a lover, I needed my best friend. He squeezed me and I hissed again.

''Oh, shit! I'm sorry! Are you okay?'' He let me go and started looking at my shredded clothes.

''Let's go to the others, Edward, please!'' I pulled him with me until I saw the outlines of our friends.

''Rose!'' I croaked out as loud as possible. Their heads snapped up and in a moment they were running towards us. Rosalie nearly strangled Edward before the others arrived. The pulled him in a group hug and started talking feverishly. I smiled at the sight of my family reunited. And then hit the sand.

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella I thought I was dreaming. I thought I had an aneurysm due to the crash and now I was in a coma, infinently dreaming. When her croaked voice and limped walk came towards me, when I held her tight, I thought I was dead for sure.

When I let her go to make sure she was real she stayed clung on my neck. When she unwillingly let go, I cupped her moonlit face. ''Bella.'' I whispered. Her fingers were all over my face. ''I'm so glad I found you.'' I kissed her head- she was hugging me again.

''I'm so glad I found you too. For a moment there I thought I lost my best friend.'' I squeezed her, not wanting to discuss our kiss. She hissed.

''Oh, shit! I'm sorry! Are you okay?'' I stepped away and realised that all of her clothes were ripped and darkened. Was that blood?

''Let's go to the others, Edward, please!'' She pulled my hand, limping in front of me. The remains of right jeans legging were completely covered in blood. Did she even realise how hurt she was?

''Rose!'' She yelled at the group that stood in front of us, surrounded with two suitcases. My sister's blue eyes looked into me and the next thing I knew, she was holding me tight around my neck. Everyone was around me, hugging me and crying and talking, asking if I was fine, if I was hurt. Everyone except Bella. I turned around to see where she was and choked when I saw she was lying limply on the floor. I rushed to her, lifting her head up. Someone handed me a battery-lamp. Thank you Alice for making us buy 1500$ suitcases that were everything proofed. I pointed the lamp to her legs- around right her leg was a puddle of blood.

''Is she having her period?'' Jasper asked silently in the background and I shook my head. Of course she didn't have her period. She had it fucking last week. She ate my chocolate bar and cried when seeing the Hannah Montana trailer.

My fingers were on the buttons of her jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped them, not caring what Emmett would say. I turned her around and saw she had a large cut on her thigh that wasn't bleeding, but it obviously wasn't healed. Maybe it was bleeding before and it finally stopped and Bella was taking the effects.

''Alice, please tell me you have some bandages, please!'' I said to her. She thre three rolls at me. ''Thank you Lord.'' I put one of them around her pale leg and started waking her up.

''Bella? Bella? Bella, please wake up. Come on.'' I stroked her face and shook her lightly. She opened her eyes- barely.

''Edward.'' She smiled.

''Bella, can you stay up for me?'' I asked in a low voice.

''I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I've been looing for you all day.'' She answered in a whisper.

''Come on Bella, stay up. Remember when we were fifteen and didn't sleep for a week? Come on, you can do it.'' I heard Emmett growl behind me and I couldn't help but chuckle. When we were fifteen we had this bet. The one who can stay awake longer would get a prize. Bella won after a week, but she collapsed and ended up in a hospital. That day I bought her an iPod.

''Okay. I'll try. Will I get a prize?'' She asked and everyone chuckled.

''When we get home, I'll get you anything you want, okay?'' She nodded and kept staring into my eyes. This was how we made sure no one was cheating. We sat at our windows and stared into each other. Everyone else started falling asleep around us. I glanced at them. They were as pale as death, but definitely alive. I didn't know what we had done to deserve this kind of destiny, but I regretted it.

The sun began to rise quickly and Bella was still awake. Every once in a while I would talk to her to see if she was really awake. When the sun lit the whole beach I hit Jasper with my foot.

''Ow. Douche bag. Don't think that I won't kill you.'' He mumbled murderously.

''Jazz, go see if there is any food around here. Bananas or something. Come on. For Bella.'' I pleaded. I couldn't leave her. Jasper growled.

''You better take damn good care of Alice.'' I nodded and he went into the palm tree woods.

''Edward?'' Bella asked. I knew exactly what she would say, and I smiled.

''Yes, Bella?''

''Are you really gonna make me eat bananas?'' She made a grimace and I laughed with relief. She was okay.

''Yes, I'm gonna make you eat bananas.'' I replied still chuckling.

''I hate you, Edward.'' She said, rolling her eyes.

''No you don't.'' I said, remembering how she told me she loved me before the impact. The faint blush on her cheeks proved me she knew what I was talking about.

''Edward! Dude! This is like the freaking paradise!'' Jasper came out running. He woke up everyone else and ran feverishly in the woods again. I picked up Bella in my arms.

''Hey.'' I stopped and looked into her eyes.

''You are not wearing me around this island in my panties.'' She said with a grin. I looked at Alice, who ran to one of the suitcases. She came back with a pair of my basketball shorts. I held Bella straight as she pulled them on her legs. I swept her up again and followed everyone into the woods.

**BPOV**

I felt like a dead man walking. Or being carried. Edward's basketball shorts felt too big for my legs, but I didn't complain. He made me stay awake the entire night just in my panties. I hated him.

Well, like he reminded me, I obviously didn't. I tried to keep those thoughts out of my head. We followed Jasper into the woods. Suddenly everyone stopped and I heard gasps. I turned my head and my jaw nearly fell to the floor.

There was a freaking waterfall. That fell in a lake. Was it fresh water? All around were trees with different fruits, mostly bananas. As I frowned Edward chuckled. The giant rock made this place even more amazing. Alice and Rosalie jumped into the water and started screaming and playing. Edward carried me to a big boulder underneath a tree. A banana tree. He pulled on piece of the disgusting fruit and peeled it.

''Eat, Bella.'' I shook my head. Bananas made my stomach sting.

''Bella, please.'' I took a small bite and swallowed it. Yuck. But these didn't taste that bad actually. I greedily ate the rest of the banana. Must have been the fact that I hadn't had anything to eat for two days. Yeah, that was it.

''Edward, there is a papaya tree over there. Why did I have to eat bananas?'' I complained and he went and brought me a papaya. I ate it and felt the colour in my cheeks return. I hopped of the rock and grimaced when my leg hurt. I lifted the legging of the shorts that reached little after my knees and saw a thin red stripe on the white bandage. I shrugged my shoulders and limped to the lake. I grabbed a handful of water and tasted it. It was fresh. I began drinking greedily and when I didn't feel the thirst I sat up.

How was it possible to be in paradise when you were actually in hell?

* * *

**Your highly appreciated opinions? =)**

**XOXO Domino.**


	6. The Games

**Sorry about the delay and only one chapter for today. My father caught me *blushes Bella-red* and he was here until half an hour ago. **

**So here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Review it. Thank you! XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
In a field behind your yard,  
You and I are paintin'**  
**Pictures in the sky.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The game(s)**

**BPOV**

Judging by Emmett's pocket calendar, we were here for a week.

A week.

A week without computers. And cellphones. And a real shower.

A week without my parents.

I was crying on Edward's lap remembering my parents. Did they even know we had an accident? Were they scared for our lives? Was there a search party? What if we stayed here... Forever?

Forever is a long time.

''Are you okay now?'' Edward asked silently and I nodded. When he kissed the top of my head, I sighed.

''Edward, let's go swim. Please.'' I pulled him to the shore and stopped for a moment to take off most of my clothes. Then I ran into the ocean.

I never thought I'd be so keen on swimming, but here, it was unimaginable to spend a day without swimming at least once. The water was crystal clear, it had the color people would so desperately photoshop on the tourist broshures. Under the water were gazilions of fishes, bright colored, big, small every size. Coral and rocks, and algae and everything. I still considered this place paradise in hell. At least it was pretty.

Edward was right behind me and I dove under to see him. Even though I was underwater, I felt my cheeks blush when I saw he was wearing his black briefs. I giggled to myself and nearly drowned. A smart idea it was to laugh underwater.

''Are you okay, Bells?'' Edward hit me on back a few times and I was still giggling.

''Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back.'' I started swimming to the shore.

''But we just came!'' He whined behind me and I laughed.

I rushed out to the beach to get dressed. I put my top on and Edward's basketball shorts. I refused to take them off, telling everyone that most of my clothes are to tight and that they hurt my thigh and refusing to cut my jeans or wear the skimpy shorts Alice gave me. The truth was that they were extremely comfortable and I loved Edward's clothes. Edward was next to me and I blushed again. A blindman would see how handsome he was. He stared at me with a grin and when he opened his mouth I raised my hand.

''No, Edward, I do not see anything I like.'' He chuckled as he pulled his pants on.

Edward decided yesterday that I could pull off my brace, not that it was any help all wretched and wet. My wrist was dark black. It looked horrible, but at least I didn't feel any pain. We went back to the lagoon and I sat under a mango tree. Edward rushed to the wooden pillars.

Speaking of lagoons, do you remember the movie Blue Lagoon? Well, apparently, so do the guys. They decided that they would build a house. After hours of trying to explain them that the Blue Lagoon _was _a movie, they still didn't budge and we let them be. Surprisingly, they put pillars on a huge area and started tying more of them together as walls. The refused to stop. Maybe they will build something.

This all felt so surreal. It felt like we were the leading parts in a movie, or the main characters of a book. I wondered who was so sadistic to give us this treatment. I mean, we were trapped on this absolutely beautiful island, in the middle of... Nowhere, alive and well and with no options for an escape. There weren't any other islands in sight, or land generally. I sighed again and leaned against the tree. Rosalie and Alice came out of nowhere and jumped into the lagoon. They logicaly came to the conclusion that it was too hot for them to wear normal clothes, so they were mainly walking around in underwear or bikinis, making fun of me, who was still dressed.

Yeah right. Like I'm really going to walk around half naked in front of Edward and Emmett. I'm not sure which one would strangle me first. Or would Emmett kill me and then use my limp corpse to beat Edward to death. I smiled to myself. And then heard a shutter sound.

Edward was so excited that his camera and photo developing kit weren't damaged. None of our belongings were. Thank you, Alice. Now he shot pictures everywhere on the island. And just when we hoped the batteries were finally dead, he would pull out his _solar charger _and kill our happiness.

''Edwarddd...'' I whined pushing him away.

''What? When we come back home, I'll have beautiful pictures for competitions in the next ten years. Besides you agreed you'd pose for me.'' He grinned and I blushed and stared at the ground, remembering our little deal.

''I don't know Edward. If we were alone... Maybe. But with everyone around here...''

''Exactly what are you two talking about?'' Rosalie's voice came to us and we realised she stood above us with her hands on her hips. Dammit, did she look good. I felt a jealous attack.

''Rosalie, you are a fucking model.'' I said smiling at her. If you wanted to change the subject with Rosalie, you would just meantion how beautiful she was.

''Thanks, I know. Now back to the subject.'' Oh, shit.

''Apparently you've grown a brain sister dearest. Now get lost.'' With saying that, Edward ducked his head and Rosalie didn't manage to hit him.

''I'll tell Emmett.'' She threatened with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

''Go ahead. What are you going to say: oh, Edward and Bella are talking about whatever they'll do on a huge island they're stuck on?'' I kept my voice cool although I realised what I've said. I felt Edward shake from laughter.

Rosalie stuck her tongue at us and went back to Alice.

''Not very lady-like, Rosalie!'' I yelled after her and she simply gave me the finger. As much as I loved Rosalie, making fun of her was absolutely priceless.

***

I layed on the beach during the nights, usually alone, but today Edward decided he would join me. Now we were on the sandy beach, staring into the stars, laughing and talking.

''I can't believe this.'' I stated staring at one particulary big star.

''Can't believe what? That we're lying on a beach in the middle of the night, or that we're trapped on a deserted island?'' Edward said jokingly and I laughed.

''Both and the fact that I'm here with you. Apparently I'm not going anywhere without my best friend.'' I said chuckling and then stopped. Edward was quiet.

''What's wrong Edward?'' I asked, turning my head to look at him.

''Bella... Are we ever going to talk about the kiss?'' He asked slowly. I turned my gaze back to the stars.

''I don't know.'' I said.

''Don't know if we'll talk about it, don't why it happened, don't know if you really wanted it... Which one?''

''Umm... D, all of the above?'' I stated nervously. He chuckled lightly.

''Do you remember the first time we kissed?'' He asked in a light voice. I laughed.

''Yeah. You almost killed me because I changed the program when you were watching... Digimons? And the you saw Will Smith kissing a girl.''

''And then I kissed you and you started laughing.'' He chuckled.

''And then you asked me to marry you when we're big enough.'' I laughed openly, curling up to his side. He put his arms around me.

''It was so much easier when the most important things in our lives were cartoons with super-animals jumping out of balls.'' He sighed. I didn't move.

''Edward, Bella, come play!'' Alice called from behind us. I noticed she was actually wearin clothes, an entire outfit. If she taught me half as good as she knew, my guess would be... Dolce & Gabbana?

I got up and and followed the pixie, dragging Edward as I always did. They were sitting in a circle. I already had a bad feeling.

''Truth or Dare.'' Alice stated with a smile on her face. ''I pick Bella.''

She turned towards me, with a grin on her face. I didn't want to play this game.

''Who was your first kiss?'' I blushed all over, hearing someone cough. Probably Emmett. For someone whose mind revolved around sex, he was not used to the idea that I might wish for it one day. Or wish for anything that could lead to sex.

''Edward.'' I said after I cooled out. I heard Emmett gasp and rolled my eyes. ''Give it a rest, Emmy-Bear.''

''When?'' He choked out glaring at Edward.

''After we watched Digimons of course.'' I laughed together with Edward and I could feel the oh-they're-fucking-crazy looks on us.

''My turn. Rosalie. What exactly made you scream that day when my parents almost didn't let me to go on this trip?'' I asked with a smile. She glared at me and Edward both.

''You know what made me scream.'' She stated. I giggled.

''No, Emmett was in my room.'' I offered innocently.

She took a deep breath. ''Someone shredded my right Jimmy Choo. And then set it on fire together with the left one.'' She had tears glitzen in her eyes. Alice shook her head compassionately and Edward and I laughed histerically.

''Edward, brother dearest.'' Rosalie said after recovering. ''Tell us, whose name were you screaming that time I caught you playing with yourself?'' Edward stopped laughing and went pale.

''Dare.'' He said sternly. Rose just shrugged her shoulder.

''Fine. I _dare _you to say whose name you were screaming the time I caught you playing with yourself.'' She grinned devilishly.

''You fucking bitch.'' Edward said at her, still pale. I started laughing. ''Tanya.'' He said.

''You're lying Edward, and you know it.'' Rosalie accused.

''Yeah, but if you dare me it's not TRUTH. I can lie as much as I want. And you can't ask the same question twice, not in truth, not in dare. You are such a blonde.'' He said still grinning. Rosalie hissed at him.

''Jasper. Where exactly do you hide all the Playboys when Alice arrives?'' Edward asked, Alice gasped and Jasper growled.

''Different game!'' He yelled, but Alice huffed.

''Let's play... Strip I have never.'' Jasper suggested calmly. Alice was still huffing but when he whispered something into her ear, her eyes widened.

''Okay, if you refuse to tell you have to do a dare. Everyone else's pick. Me first. I have never... spent 3000$ on phone calls.'' Jasper said. Edward groaned and took off his shirt. I giggled. I remembered when Edward wrote me a final SMS saying he was grounded for a month because he spent three thousand dollars on calling me and retelling me every one of his dates. That of course was before he became _the _Edward Cullen that didn't need to discuss every detail with me.

''I have never had a naked picture taken.'' Rosalie looked significantly at Jasper and Alice but her eyes nearly popped out of her head when I took off my chucks. I shrugged it off.

''Isabella Marie Swan, when exactly did you pose naked?'' Emmett's eyes were focused on Edward, who was currently staring at the ground.

''I did it myself. Everyone has a phase.'' I replied. ''I have never lost my favourite Jimmy Choo's.'' I smiled at Rosalie who took her shirt off with no complex. Who would have complex if you had a body like Rosalie's?

After a few rounds and more unpleasant discoveries, we were all left in our underwear. Just the day to wear your Hello Kitties.

Rosalie gave me and Edward a pleasant smile before she gave her option. ''I have never kissed my best friend after watching Digimons.'' She said sweetly as my jaw hit the sand.

''No way. I take the dare.''

''Me too.'' Edward said, glaring at his only sister.

''Oh, it will be good. Give us a few days to figure it out.'' Alice clapped her tiny hands. I picked up my clothes and went to the beach, pulling them on as I walked.

''Bella, wait!'' Edward was behind me, zipping his jeans.

''They're stupid. What's the worst thing they can do to us?'' He said, putting one hand over my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders.

''I'm scared of that dare, Edward. It won't be pleasant.'' I sighed, turning the possibilities in my head.

''Come on, its cold. Let's sleep near the lagoon tonight.'' Edward wrapped his long arms around my shoulder and took me back to the smirking faces of my friends and family.

***

''Bella...'' Edward's voice came to my ears.

''Bella, wake up.'' I groaned and threw a shoe in the direction of the voice.

It chuckled.

''Bella, open your eyes.'' I opened my eyes and stared into his green ones.

''What, Edward?'' I said, annoyed.

''Bella, we're alone.'' His hands were around my waist.

''So?'' I asked, playing dumb.

''You know what will happen now, Bella.'' He said with a menaceing smile.

''Edward. I'm not ready for this.'' I tried diplomatically.

''Bella, we're on a deserted island. You are as ready as you'll ever be.'' He replied.

''Edward please don't make me do this. It won't be nice if you force me.'' I whined.

''Bella, you know you want it.'' He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted my body. ''You know you want it, Bella.'' He chuckled again.

I sighed heavily and let him pick me up.

I was so not ready for this.

* * *

**Asking for some advice, reviewers dearest. What do you think the dare should be? Until I get at least 10 reviews, I'm not writing The Dare chapter. And gimme some reviews people. We are shooting for twenty!! =)**

**XOXO Domino**


	7. The Picture

**I do apologise for making you wait so long for this chapter. I should technically copy my friends' homework since I missed three days of school due to being sick. But I'm writing this chapter for youu =) Hopefully, you'll appreciate it in the reviews. XOXO Domino.**

**

* * *

**

**Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like PDiddy  
Got my glasses, I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night I anin't coming  
Back**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: The picture**

_**2008.**_

''WOooooooooooooooo!!!!'' Rosalie was so not a good drinker. She should be banned out of the alcohol community. Does that even exist. Maybe I should join her. Maybe not. They were in the middle of the room, screaming and dancing and falling. I was sitting on the couch with my rum-Coke and stared at my friends who were ridiculously drunk. I was merely a bit tipsy. Then again, I was tipsy the most of my life. I hiccuped and Edward chuckled. He was probably more sober than the rest of them. No, not probably.

It really wasn't neccessary to see my brother stuck his tongue down Rosalie's throat while squeezing her entire body. I'm pretty sure I could have lived without that image haunting me for the rest of my life.

Spending the summer at the Cullen beach house was fucking great. The part that no one told me was the one where I was forced to watch everyone either kiss, dry-hump or run to their bedrooms... Or the bushes.

Seriously.

''Wanna go somewhere else?'' Edward asked with a beautiful smile. He looked cute when he would drink. Maybe I thought that just because I drank a bit too. If I were I facebook smile I'd probably be XD right about now.

''Sure.'' I got up and swayed. Edward caught me and I giggled. ''I'm not gonna carry you Bella.'' He said. I pouted.

''Pleaaaseee! It's not my fault _your _sister gave me alcohol.'' I tried immitating Alice a smuch as possible. I didn't know how it would look on my drunken face. But it clearly worked because my legs were soon in the air. I giggled again. He kept walking out the door, completely ignoring the yells from the rest of the crew. Screw them.

He walked with me for a long time, and I burried my head in his chest. When I finally looked up I squealed loudly into his ear. I hopped out of his embrace and ran to the cliff, tripping. The rocks were hard to see because the sun was behind them. I sat on the rocks and made a pose. Edward laughed and pulled his camera up. I didn't notice he had it around his neck. _So that's what's been poking me... _I blushed at my thoughts when he snapped a pic. He looked at it.

''God, Bella, you could be naked and no one would see.'' He stated, checking the picture.

''Okay.'' I said bluntly, throwing my shirt in his direction. My shorts followed quickly after.

''Bella, what are you doing?'' Edward's voice sounded strangled yet serious.

''Testing your theory.'' I replied simply and my underwear were gone. I blushed a bit when Edward's jaw hit the dry ground and his eyes scanned the little body of mine that was showing. I started to regret the fact that I was naked- my ass hurt.

''Edward, could you hurry it up? My ass hurts.'' I said, whining. I put my legs in a Mrs Robinson pose and leaned my head back a bit. I opened my eye to look at Edward. He held his camera in front of him and snapped pictures like crazy. I giggled and heard the shutter snap one more time. Then everything went quiet. I got up and walked to Edward, swaying here and there, picking up my clothes and pulling them on as I walked. When I reached him, I was only missing a top. His eyes looked like he just saw the Godzilla rise out of the sea. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest.

''I'm tired Edward.'' I mumbled slowly. His hands were at his sides and he was stiff. He snapped out of it and lifted me up again. He crouched down and one of his arms left my body for a second. When he got up, I was out.

***

''Ow. Ow. Ow.'' I repeated those words in a croaked voice. When I opened my eyes the sun burned them. I lifted my hands in front of them and heard Edward chuckle.

''When'd you become a vampire, Bella?'' His light voice sounded LOUD.

''Could you be... I don't know. Quieter?'' I asked in a bored and sarcastic voice. He chuckled again.

''It's not my fault you took the drinks my sister gave you. You want some Aspirin?'' I nodded and lifted the cover off of me only to realize I was fully dressed. Weird. I don't rem... Wait. I didn't. That was a dream, right?

''Edward?'' I called out and he came in with a glass of water and a pack of Aspirin. ''When did I fall asleep?'' He didn't look me in the eyes.

''Yesterday afternoon.'' He answered, staring at the floor. His ears were red.

''Where did I fall asleep?'' I asked, feeling my face going paler.

''Um... In my arms. I carried you home.'' He shifted and a small smile danced on the corners of his lips. The redness spread.

''Where did you carry me from?''

''Umm. That cliff, you know, the one that you said was pretty.'' He was Bella-red, a shade Emmett named. That was bad.

''Edward, what was I doing there?''

''Umm. .'' Ah, the grin on his face finally showed and made him look like a five-year old who just wet his pants. Any other given moment and I would think it was cute.

Not this time.

''Shit!'' I screamed and jumped up only to fall back down again. My blood pressure still wasn't normal after sleeping through a day.

''Bella, it's not like anyone can see it's you. I promise you, I'm sorry! Bella, please, I'm sorry, Bella!'' He took my hands but I couldn't look at him. I felt my cheeks burn up.

''Bella, please, I'm sorry.'' He said again, his voice shaking. God, I hated it when he would cry.

''It's okay. I'm stupid, that's not your fault.'' I said, stiff.

''Edward, promise me you won't show it to anyone.'' I said after a while. He didn't say anything, he just hugged me and mumbled something. I took it as a yes.

***

School started three weeks ago, and I couldn't even breathe from all the homework they had given us. Besides, I had to study for three tests. I got up super early on Sunday morning and made my self a cup of Nescafe while everyone else was sleeping. I picked up the newspaper and decided that I would study after I ready it. When I opened the first page, my cup fell from my hand and crashed loudly on the floor. I threw the papers next to the cup and grabbed my copy of the keys to Edward's house. I ran out of the house in my bunny slippers and opened the door to the Cullen mansion. Esme was in the kitchen and waved at me, but I didn't wave back. I went straight upstairs and started pounding on Edward's door.

''Open up, moron!'' I yelled and heard him get out of the bed. He opened the door. He looked so tired, like someone had ran him over with a car. I didn't really care. I pushed his chest.

''YOU IDIOT! You promised me! How could you do that? Are you crazy? You're supposed to be my friend! Fuck you, Edward Cullen!'' I grabbed the door knob. ''Oh, and congratulations for the prize winning picture dickhead.'' I slammed the door and ran down the stairs into their kitchen.

''I'm sorry Esme. I won't be bothering you like this again.'' I hugged her and kissed her cheek and ran back home. I heard her 'goodbye'.

***

It's been three months since my naked picture was featured in the papers. No one knew it was me of course. If they have, I wouldn't be the only one killing Edward. But instead of killing him, I stopped talking to him. I haven't said a single word to him in three months. Today was Christmas Eve. And I hadn't said a word to my best friend in three months. But everytime I was close to caving, the Devil-Bella in me replayed the moment I saw the picture. Even Angel-Bella agreed with her for the first month.

But this was getting ridiculous. Edward was sulking, I was sulking, the athmosphere on the lunch desk was killing everyone and no one knew why we weren't talking. Not that they didn't try to pull it out of me.

But seriously, how would that conversation go? ''Oh, I got drunk and stripped in front of Edward, gave him a pretty good look on everything and then he shot me and that picture that was in the newspaper, that the whole town has seen is my nude picture.''

I don't think so.

And now, I was sitting at my desk, turned to the window and stared at Edward's window. His curtains were half closed. I sighed and started my messenger.

_Jerk, are you home? ~B_

_Bella!!!! I'm so sorry!!! ~E_

_You better be. ~B_

_Will you forgive me? ~E_

I felt a smile form on my face.

_Dunno E. You hurt me pretty bad. I told you to promise me not to show it. ~B_

_Technically, I never said yes. =) ~E_

_Technically, Edward, you are a bitch. ~B_

_Technically, Bella, you know you love me. =D ~E_

_Technically, Edward, fuck you. I'm coming. ~B_

_Am I the only one who sees double meaning in that sentence? 3=) ~E_

I blushed even though I was alone. I saw the double meaning.

_Fucking perv. =) ~B_

**_2010._**

''Edward, I can't do this. Please. Don't make me do this.'' I begged with my hands crossed over my chest.

''Bella. It's not like I haven't seen it before. It couldn't have changed that much.'' He tried reasoning with me. _Right._

''Edward, please, some other time. Please.'' I tried to start the tears but now they refuse to listen.

''Bella. We are finally alone. In this absolutely fucking beautiful place. Do me a favor and lay on a rock.'' He tried again.

''I would do that if I didn't have to be naked!''

''But the clothes would ruin the whole thing, don't you think so?''

''Edward, please, anyday but today. Pleeeaseee!'' I fell on my knees in front of him. ''Pleaaaseee!!!''

He frowned for a moment.

''Bella, please. Just one and you can get dressed again. Please. Do it. For me?'' He tried using his notorious crooked smile on me.

''Edwaaaard!'' I was caving. Hey, I was just a girl afterall.

''Come on, Bella. Just one time today and then we can make a deal for a different time. Come on. Just one.'' Oh shit. He's giving me the look. _Don't budge, Bella. Don't budge. Don't you fucking budge!_

''Ugh, fine!'' I threw my arms up in the air and they smacked my thighs loudly.

''But turn around, Edward.'' I pointed my finger to the other side.

''Bella, I'm gonna have to see... Fine.'' He sighed, finally turning around. I took my top off gingerly. My shorts followed quickly afterwards.

''Edward, can I at least keep my panties on?'' I begged again.

''Bella, the whole point is to be naked.'' He let out an annoyed breath. I put my head down and unclasped my bra. I shimmied out of my panties and laid down on the flat rock. I covered my breasts and my privates with my arms the best I could and took a deep breath.

''Okay.'' I whispered silently. He turned around and laughed.

''Bella, move your arms.'' I didn't want to move. He came closer and carefully removed my arm from my breasts. I looked away, feeling the blush overwhelm me. He gently put his his fingers around my other wrist and exposed me completely. When I felt his fingers lightly graze the skin below my pantyline I shuddered.

''When did you do this?'' He asked, his fingers tracing the tattoo. It was one of the rare things I never told him.

''Umm. About... A year ago? Please can we get this thing over?'' I asked quickly. I glanced at him and saw the tops of his ears become red and giggled. He smiled gently and put his camera above me and I looked away in the sand. He snapped a few pictures from a weird angle and I heard himlet out a breath.

''Okay, you can get dressed now.'' He said quietly. I put on my clothes and just after I had pulled on my shirt I heard Emmett's booming voice yell at Rosalie. I jumped off the rock and grabbed Edward's hand to pull him to the lagoon. I went to the water and he sat under a tree, playing with his camera.

''What have you two been up to?'' Alice chirped cheerfully. I shrugged my shoulders and drank some water. Edward didn't say anything. I didn't like the way Alice glared at the both of us, but I decided to ignore it. What harm could it possibly do? Alice spent most of her life suspecting this or that. Although, now, joined with Rosalie... _Let it go, Bella. What can she do to you?_

_

* * *

_

**Soooo, how did you like it? In case you were wondering, Bella's tattoo looks like the one SoShy has on her neck (Check out Morning After Dark).**

**Don't know when I will update again. Hopefully soon. We'll see. **

**Review, my prescious readers.**

**XOXO Domino**


	8. The Hyperventilation

**Joyful news people: my room is complete. It's alive!!!! I guess you still don't see what that means. Well, it means I will write more often. And that keeps you happy, right? =) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**To ten million fireflies**  
**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**  
**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The hyperventilation**

_**2010.**_

There are certain disadvantages of being trapped on a deserted island. Like, for instance, we don't have cellphones we could use to call for help. We do not have facebook. We do not have a hot shower, not that the water here isn't hot. We do not have a girl store every fifty feet in order to buy girl stuff.

Girl stuff was the problem now.

As in, three angry, cranky, red-from-crying girls were now sitting next to eachother mumbling how screwed up life is, how her stomach hurt, how she misses home... And then the two who weren't crying would start. They boys sat on a rock opposite of us, staring their hands on their chins.

''I can't stand it! How long has it been?'' Jasper asked out loud, earning glares from the three of us.

''Six days. Plus the PMS-ing before they actually got it.'' Emmett said after him.

''Bella is quieter than usual.'' Edward noticed. Emmett nodded.

''Yeah, dude, she hasn't thrown a knife on me this time.''

I blushed remembering that. He was making fun of me and Edward and I threw a butter knife at him. It actually cut him.

Since I have known Alice and Rosalie, we've been BFF's. Synchronized in everything, thus including this, we could compare eachother. Comparing eachother led to a conclusion that not even my best friends would like to spend those seven days in isolation with me.

How ironic.

Someone should have filmed this, because even I saw how ridiculous this situation looked like: three boys and three girls sitting opposite of each other for six days. Priceless. Unfortunately, we weren't that lucky to have someone else who would film us here. We were alone. Tears started dwelling my eyes again, but I forced myself to stop. I didn't want to give anyone any more reason to rethink their decision of staying near to me. Even Edward avoided me those days.

**_2006._**

''Mom, I'll be fine. It's not the first time I'm sleeping over at Edward.'' I rolled my eyes in my pre teen attitude.

''Yeah, honey I know, but you just got your braces and I don't like the fact your stomach hurts... Are you sure you don't have a temperature?'' She put her hand on my forehead and I rolled my eyes.

''I'll be fine mom. My braces, unfortunately, cannot get lost, since thy're screwed on my teeth.'' I didn't really want the braces. But since this was America, having non-perfect teeth was out of the question. Damn.

I went over to Edward quickly and got to his room, greeting Esme and Carlisle on the way in. I went up to his room and knocked on the door. Why would they be locked?

''Edward, open up, it's me!'' I yelled, knocking. I heard some muffled sounds.

''Hold on, Bella!'' He said and after a few minutes popped his head out the door. I stared at him

''Show it to me, Swan.'' He grinned crookedly. I put my hand over my teeth.

''Lemmen.'' I tried to say, but I pressed my hand to my mouth to hard.

''Bella, I'm not letting you until you show me some 'skin'.'' He made quotations in the air. I sighed and refused to move.

''Okay, you can sleep in the hallway. The carpet is comfortable.'' He started closing the door, but I groaned and smiled at him. He checked my braces out with interest.

''Are those tiny stars?'' He asked, pointing his finger at my teeth. I nodded my head. ''Cool.'' He opened up the door and I entered. It annoyed me how his room, full of stuff and pictures and everything always looked tidier than mine.

''Neat freak.'' I mumbled, putting my stuff on the floor and launching myself on his bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up abruptly in the middle of the night because I felt like I peed my pants. I swayed over to the bathroom and pulled down my pants.

And almost had a mini-heart attack. My eyes teared up as I stared into the red stain on my white panties. I pulled my panties up and went back to Edward. I shoved him a little. He didn't wake up. I punched him Emmett style in the shoulder.

''Ow!'' He grumbled and swore. His eyes focusd on my face. ''Bella, why are you crying, what's wrong?''

''I... I got my period.'' I whispered quietly. He stared at me and his mouth shaped a little 'o'.

''I'll go tell my mom.'' He said getting up but I grabbed his shoulders.

''No! Please don't.'' I said quietly.

''Well it's not like I have any...'' He looked at the ground and ran his hand through his hair.

''Does Rosalie?''

''Bella. You seriously want to risk waking up Rosalie?'' I shook my head. Edward sighed and got a sweatshirt.

''What are you doing?'' I asked, staring as he put on his Chucks.

''There is a store opened 24/7 near. I'm going out.'' He opened up his window. I stared in awe. He dissappeared and I stood in the same place for fifteen minutes. When I heard cracking, my heart stopped. But then Edward's copper head popped through the window. He gave me a brown baggie and looked away. I ran into his bathroom again and discovered he had bought me a box of _Always Night. _God, he was the best best friend ever.

I came back and saw him standing there, in the same place I left him, now only in his sweatpants. He was extremely thin. He had no muscles. He had a growth spurt this summer. He was extremely tall compared to other guys our age with his 5 foot 9 height. Luckily he didn't wear glasses. Other wise, he'd be the main target for the bullies.

''I'll sleep on the pull-out bed.'' He said, showing the mentioned bed. I just nodded my head. We both got into our beds and an uncomfortable silence started. After a while I leaned over the edge of my bed.

''Ed?''

''Mmmhm?'' He sounded like he was already asleep.

''You know I love you right?'' I said quietly.

''I love you too, Belly-Boo.'' He snorred lightly and I chuckled.

**_2010._**

''Edward, what the fuck is wrong with you?'' I screamed at him after he accidentally hit me with some sand. The boys were having a sand fight. Cute.

''Sorry Bella, I...'' He tried apologising. Emphasis on _tried. _

''No, shut up! I'm sick and tired of the three of you constantly fucking around, and not caring a tiniest bit about us! God, if you would just dissappear for a fucking day!'' I screamed back and Edward frowned. He was not the most patient type.

''Fine.'' He spat back at me and went running to the other end of the lagoon, deep in the woods.

''Edward, wait!'' I yelled after him but he didn't return. I stomped my feet in anger. In my post-period mood I was even worse.

''Bella, you shouldn't have done that. You know how he hates when you don't want him with you.'' Jasper said quietly. I knew. Edward had a problem with abandomenent. A real one. As in when he was threatened to loose someone, or someone would leave him, he'd be completely fucked. I should have known better than to do such a thing on a deserted and possibly dangerous island.

I froze.

The island was dangerous. We've never been much farther away from the lagoon, we haven't checked out the other end of the island. We knew there were animals.

Fucking animals. And Edward was alone who knows where. When he ran he ran fast. And far.

Somewhere in my thoughts I realised someone had sat me down on the ground, leaning on a palm tree. Or did I do that myself? I heard other muffled voices, but they didn't make much sense to me. All I could think about was Edward.

And how I made him leave.

And how he might have been in danger now.

And how I might never see him again.

My heart started pacing up. Somewhere in my thoughts I realised that the sun fell down and that the flickery orange light was a fire.

All I could think about was Edward.

Was he okay?

Was he mad?

Was he alive?

I felt something wet slide down my face. Was I crying?

Why would I be crying? Just because the man I love is in mortal danger.

The man I love?

Love?

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

I heard erratic breaths- it took me time to realise that they belung to me. I was blacking out here and there, hearing the yelling of my friends.

''What the fuck is wrong with her?'' I was now hallucinating. 'Cause I was sure I heard Edward ask what's wrong with me.

''Bella, calm down.'' My breathing hitched and then became even more erratic. My hands flew to my chest. I was now gasping for air. I felt hands on my hands, moving them away. Someone put my hands around their neck and my legs around their waist. Whoever it was, he was sitting. I felt calming rubbing on my back.

''Bella, calm down. Breathe with me.'' Edward's velvety voice tickled my ear.

''You le...le...Left!'' My breathing was still too fast.

''And I am sorry for that. Bella, calm down, you'll hurt yourself.'' He rubbed circles on my back.

''And... And... And... I'm sor... Ry... I want you... Not you go... one!'' Through my hyperventilating I felt more tears come down my cheeks. I was sobbing loudly and my head spun.

''Bella, shh... Breathe in. And out.'' He said again, and I could hear light panic in his voice.

''And... And... I... I... I l-l... ove you... And... Need... Edward!'' I screamed and felt myself pass out right then and there. I was somewhere in between when I felt Edward tighten his grip around my waist. He pressed me tight onto him and I stopped breathing. I felt like I was being suffocated.

''Bella, listen to me. Breathe in.'' I took a shaky breath in and held it.

''Breathe out.'' I let it out. My head stopped pounding.

''Again. In. Out. In. Out.'' I listened to his soothing voice. He still didn't let go of me or had given me any space, and I was thankful for that. Because I had a feeling that I would fall apart.

After a while, I opened my eyes normally. The first thing I realised was that my head was leaned on Edward's shoulder. Alice and Rosalie were a few feet away from us, their eyes watery. Emmett and Jasper were behind their girls.

Edward was still holding me extremely tight. I opened my mouth a bit and took the deepest breath I could.

''Ow.'' I croaked out when Edward's tight grip started hurting me. He loosened it up a bit, but it was still tight.

''Are you okay now Bella? I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry.'' He looked into my eyes. His green eyes made me dizzy again. The pain was evident in his voice. I took another breath.

''I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I told you all those things. I'm sorry I made you go. I'm sorry.'' I said in one breath, putting my palm on his cheek and then kissing the other one. He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine.

''Don't ever that to me. Again.'' He murmured, with his eyes closed.

''Don't ever leave me. No matter what I say.'' I murmured back.

''I promise.'' We said at the same time.

* * *

**You like? You don't like? Unfortunately, mind reading is true only in Twilight. So, please, review. You don't have to have an account, anonymous reviews are allowed, even welcomed. Review. Make me writer-happy. =) XOXO Domino**


	9. The Intoxication

**This chapter is a bit... I don't know. I didn't plan on taking it this way, but I can't take it back. Hope you like it. Oh and thanks for the reviews! =) Hope you'll have more to say on this one.**

**

* * *

Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and mars  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The intoxication**

**EPOV**

Months have passed and I haven't asked her a thing about the 'I love you' incident. She probably just said it because she panicked.

And she panicked alright.

My heart fucking stopped when I saw her crying and shaking and choking. I held onto her as tight as I could, barely managing to calm her down. I didn't really know how many times she passed out on me. I stopped counting.

And now she was lying next to me, snoring lightly and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Not only because I saw her in front of me. I couldn't stop thinking about her, ever. When we would fish, I thought about what Bella was doing. When we would hunt, I thought about her safety. When she slept in the afternoon, I thought of her dreams. She stopped talking. She would mumble something here and there, but nothing too specific.

And I had no idea what to do.

She acted just as usual for the past months: hugging me, talking to me, sleeping next to me. Nothing in her behaviour gave her away. Sometimes I would catch her staring into space with a puzzled look, but she would shake it off and smile her bright smile.

And I was dazzled at once. Thoughts I wanted to keep away from my head, thoughts that made me want to hit my head against a papaya tree were now invading my head with no mercy. Bella occuppied them and I couldn't do anything about it.

But the worst part was, I got used to them. I even started liking them. Why?

Did I like Bella?

Of course I liked her. I've known her since she was five. Her favourite cartoons were Disney's. She was addicted to facebook. She has a tattoo right beneath her panty line. I love her.

No, wait. Love?

Did I love Bella?

Of course I loved her. She was my best friend. She was like a part of me. She was everything I wanted.

Shit.

Was I really that blind? Did everyone actually see it? Did Bella feel the same?

''Edward!'' Bella's voice made me come back to reality.

''Yes, Belly-Boo?'' I asked and she smiled.

''Edward, do you know that we've been here for six months?'' She asked, still sleepy.

''Yes, I do believe so.'' I took a strand of her hair and played with it.

''Can you believe it?'' She asked yawning, her eyes wide open.

''I couldn't believe it when we first got here, so I doubt I ever will.'' I answered, deep in thoughts about her hair colour. It was red in some places but mostly chocolate brown.

''I know. Who would have ever thought? I mean, I originally thought The Blue Lagoon was just a movie. And now look at us.'' She sighed as she moved to make herself more comfortable. I froze.

''Edward what's... Ow!'' She hit the ground hard, but I couldn't stop and take care of her. I had a bigger problem down south. As in I just had the biggest erection ever. I ran into the trees.

**BPOV**

''I know. Who would have ever thought? I mean, I originally thought The Blue Lagoon was just a movie. And now look at us.'' I moved more closer to Edward's body and pressed myself tightly against him. He froze.

''Edward what's... Ow!'' I yelled when he jumped up and my entire upper body fell down hard on the floor. He disappeared in the trees. I pressed the back of my head with my hand and let out a whimper when I felt the pain. My entire back hurt too. That was gonna leave bruises.

Dinner later that night was weird. We sat in a circle on the ground. We ate our fish. But no one talked. Edward stared at the fire, I stared at my food and the rest of them stared at me, then Edward.

''Bella, what's that on your waist?'' Alice asked, sitting next to me and grazing the skin on my back waist. I trembled when she touched the bruise. Didn't I say that the fall was gonna leave bruises?

I glanced at Edward and realised his entire face was red. He got up and left, ignoring Jasper who called after him.

And now all the attention was on me.

''Bella, did Edward hurt you?'' Rosalie asked with a low voice. Her Achille's heel was abuse. In one of her many off-phases with Emmett, Rosalie was raped. It took her almost a year to become her normal self. It was painful to watch. I was twelve when that happened, and I can still remember how freaked out Edward was. No one told him and Jasper anything, just that Rosalie might not make it. I shuddered again.

''No, Rosalie, you know he would never do that! Why do you ask?'' I grabbed her hand possesively. She was my best friend, and even now, she _needed _some kind of comfort.

''It's just... I heard you yell today. And saw you on the ground. And you have more bruises and I didn't know...'' She stopped talking when I put my hand up.

''No, it's not like that. We were lying, and he suddenly jumped up and I fell on some rocks. I don't know where he went, he just ran off.'' I looked back to the ground. Edward hadn't spoken to me the entire day.

''He just jumped and walked away?'' Jasper asked, with a weird look on his face. I nodded. ''Excuse me.'' He went after Edward, following the little path in the woods. I stared blankly after them when all of a sudden Emmett slapped his forehead and ran after Jasper.

''Yo, wait for me!'' He yelled as he disappeared.

''So, have the two of you talked about the ILY?'' Alice asked, going right to the point. I just shook my head.

''Bella, it's been months. He didn't even mention it?'' I shook my head again. Alice made a grumpy look. I didn't tell Alice and Rosalie what was really going on. I think they knew.

I was glad Edward didn't mention it. I was glad he probably thought it was just in a friendly way.

But I was disappointed because I knew it wasn't.

After obviously years in denial, it finally came from my ass to my brain: Edward was more than a friend. He always was. I probably should have guessed that right then and there in 1998. like Rosalie and Emmett. Who knows where we would be now if I only had the guts to tell him I loved him more than a fat kid loves cake?

We were stuck on this island, dangerous but beautiful, and I couldn't come up with enough strength to fucking mumble I Love You. We could die tomorrow, and I still wouldn't have the strength. Fuck.

''We figured out a dare.'' Alice's horrific announcement made me wake up.

''What the fuck Ali?'' I screeched.

''Calm down Bella. You have to go on a date.'' She and Rosalie giggled.

''Oh yeah, I'll go out with that sea gull on the beach. He makes my heart beat faster.'' I answered sarcastically, putting my hand over my heart. Who was I supposed to go out with on this god forsaken island?

''Nope, not the ultra-hot-sexy-sea-gull. Edward!'' She squealed and ran after I jumped at her.

''What the fuck is wrong with all of you???'' I yelled after the little bitch that was my best friend until a few seconds ago. Why is everyone trying to make this as hard as it gets?

''Oh, chill it Bella. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper are saying the same thing to Edward right about now. We'll make the food you just gotta sit and eat. Maybe something will come out of that.'' Rosalie said. I opened my mouth to answer back but at that moment Emmett and Jasper came out of the woods, both of them holding one of Edward's arms and carrying him. His feet were actually in the air. They put Edward's yelling and angry figure on the ground infront of me. He got up swearing like a sailor, dusting his shirt. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

''Bella, would you like to go out on a date with me?'' I noticed his hands looked like mine- clenched in fists.

''Why not?'' I answered, a smile forming on my face. The situation wasstupidly ridiculous. He started smiling a bit too.

''Oh, my God, this was sooo unexpected!'' Alice jumped up and down as Edward and I both looked at her like she was crazy. She was. Edward just shook his head.

''Why are we friends with her again?'' Edward whispered to me and I giggled.

''I have no idea.'' I whispered back and we both laughed.

''How cute, they're already into it!!!'' Alice started jumping again. I shook my head.

''Unbefuckingliviable. When is this disaster supposed to take place?'' I asked in a bored voice.

''In few hours. Bring her back when the sun rises.'' Emmett said and all of them but Alice ran into the trees.

''Where'd they go?'' I asked Alice. She rolled her eyes.

''To set up the table of course! Now come. I need to choose your outfit.'' She pulled my arm so hard that I was sure it popped off. I shot a glare to Edward for not saving me and he laughed like a fool. Stupid idiot who I love. Or don't. Oh, shut up Bella!

Some time later, after what seemed years, Alice stopped touching me. I stared at her with my arms crossed over my chest.

''You want me to wear your most expensive Louboutin's? Are you crazy, Alice Brandon?'' I asked in disbelief.

''No. Maybe a little. But you'll take care, right? You know you have to.'' She said with a worried smile.

''Ali. I can't walk three feet without falling in my Chucks. I will destroy these shoes. Can I wear my Chucks?'' I asked in a hopeful voice.

She looked at me again. And sighed. Did I really win?

''I suppose so. The dress is short enough. Where are your red Chucks?'' I ran to get my favourite shoes and pulled them on. I let out a happy sigh when my perspective wasn't 7 and a half inches taller. She looked at me again.

''Only you can pull this off. Now go, run along. Edward will wait for you at the place where the Lagoon is. He probably knows where to go, Emmett explained to him. Have fun!'' She put a huge grin on her face, but I couldn't help not to notice that deep in her eyes there was a flicker of worry.

I came to the Lagoon, but no one was there. I pulled my dress down a bit- it was a red dress, not to flowy, not to tight. It came to my mid thigh and it had thin stripes. It was combined with a black bolero. I even had _accessories. _For a moment, when I closed my eyes, I felt almost as if we were back home, getting ready to go out on one of the parties I hated but went to because Alice made me.

''Bella.'' Edward's voice brought me out of my day-dreaming. I turned around and smiled at his stunned figure. His eyes were a bit unfocused, looking all over me. I crossed my arms and went towards him. He looked incredible in his khaki pants and a blue Guns'n'Roses shirt.

''I want that shirt.'' I poked his chest and he laughed. ''So where do we go now?''

''Emmett said to go staright through the trees here. He also said it was a long walk. How did you get Alice to let you wear your Chucks?'' He pointed at my shoes.

''Apparently, I'm the only person who can pull this off.'' I smiled brightly. Going on a date with Edward, even though it was just make believe and forced on us, wasn't such a bad idea.

''Shall we?'' He pointed to the trees. We started walking.

After a long time, I was thirsty and hungry and sweaty.

''Edward, where is this place?'' I whined pulling his arm.

''I don't know!'' He sounded as tired and angry as I felt. And then suddenly, I think we found it.

There was food on the ground, together with glasses and a bucket of drink. It smelled mouth watering. I jumped right at the food and Edward didn't stay behind me. We just ate for a while. I stared at the bucket.

''What do you think that is?'' I pointed at the clear liquid. It looked like water, but there was something off. He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating the fish, but I couldn't wait. I took my glass (that was actually an empty coconut shell) and filled it with the clear, non-smelly drink. I took a sip and my cheeks started burning. It was alcohol. Something that had a taste similar to vodka. I drank the entire glass and took another one. When I finished with that one, I started giggling.

''Bella? What's so funny?'' Edward asked confusedly. I just laid on the ground staring at the moon and laughed again.

''It's drink Eddwarddd!'' I said, giggling. My cheeks and throat were still burning.

''Drink? What the fuck?'' He saw the glass in my hand and reached for it. He grabbed some of the drink and took a sip.

''Vodka!'' He said excitedly and drank some more. If there was one thing that could have been wrong with Edward, it was the fact that he was very attracted to alcohol. I mean seriously. I couldn't count the times I got in trouble back home because he would get drunk and I would bring him home and then returned smelling like booze. I drank too, but in much smaller amounts. I didn't handle alcohol very well. Obviously.

''Edwaaard. Look at the moon with meeee!'' I whined, watching as he drank yet anoher cup. He drank fast. If he would start drinking at ten, by midnight he was beyond drunk. He sat next to me and stared up. His eyes were glassy. How much did he drink while I wasn't looking?

''I think around six.'' He said. Did I say that out loud? This was strong alcohol. Not that I ever handled alcohol well, but even I wasn't this drunk after two glasses. I was gonna regret this in the morning.

Edward laid next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I moved closer to him, still giggling a bit.

''Some date... You won't even remember it tomorrow.'' Edward slurred the words. I giggled.

''Edward I can't feel my legs.'' I said and bursted into more giggles.

''Then I guess we'll have to sleep here.'' He slurred again. How come he made coherent sentences without giggling or chuckling??

''Are you gonna sleep with me?'' I asked and realised the so obvious double meaning in my words.

''I would love nothing more than to sleep with you, Bella.'' He turned his head towards me. I felt my cheeks getting even hotter. His face started getting too close to mine.

I didn't mind.

His lips brushed mine. Lightly at first. And then he pulled me in for the most passionate kiss ever.

I didn't mind.

I kissed him back, letting out something between a sigh and a moan when his lips slid down to my neck. _Bella, what are you doing?!?!? Fuck, stop it!!! _My inner voice shouted at me but I pretended to be deaf. I didn't want Edward to stop. I didn't want to stop. _Bella, you're gonna regret this!! Make him stop!!! _Edward howered above me, sucking on my neck. I took a deep breath and pushed his chest lightly.

''Stop.'' It came out as a shaky whisper. He didn't stop. ''Edward, stop.'' I pushed a bit harder and he sighed.

''Why Bella? Why stop? You love me. You said it. And I love you.'' I felt tears stream down my face as I looked into his eyes. His beautiful, forest green eyes that were now so sad and so full of love. I couldn't handle it.

''Edward, stop.'' I begged. He wasn't kissing me anymore, he was just hovering over me. I wanted him to stop talking, to stop looking at me with those green eyes, to stop saying that he loved me now when he was drunk. I wanted him to lay down on the ground and let me sleep. I wanted to forget that this mistake even happened, and I wanted to forget that I almost let a bigger mistake happen.

He laid next to me and took me in his embrace.

''I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'' He said those words like a mantra, slurring a bit, but the redemption was obvious in his voice. I didn't say anything. I didn't know why I was crying. Because of where this date went. Because I almost didn't stop it. Because he told me he loved me. Because we were both drunk. I didn't know. I let myself be lulled to sleep by his quiet mantra and my tears.

* * *

**So? Opinions, please =) Click the little green button =)**

**XOXO Domino**


	10. The Angel

**OOOH!!! You liked it!!! You made me so happy that I can't even describe it!!! Thank you so much!!!! And because I love you, here's Edward's Point Of View, just for you!**

**P.S.- Well, I can't really tell you when they're gonna go, can I? That would kinda ruin everything =) You'll find out their fate's soon enough. I'm only scared you might not like it. Mah, I'm sure you will. =) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**What can he tell them now?**  
**Sorry I let you down?**  
**Sorry it wasn't quite true?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The angel**

**EPOV**

I couldn't even look at Bella. Not after what happened in the afternoon. Dinner was extremely awkward, since I was very well aware that my siblings and my friends stared at me as if I was Bumblebee. Seriously, I should come up with better comparisons. Autobots?

Bella stared at the ground, not talking. In some point, Alice stared into her back.

''Bella, what's that on your waist?'' When she touched her waist, Bella flinched. I paled. Shit. That was probably from when she fell down today. Shit, shit, shit! I got up and turned to the trees, completely ignoring my brother's calls.

After a while, I found a big flat rock and sat on it. My head fell into my hands, my heart was pounding. _What the hell did you do??? And who the fuck gives you the right to fall in love with her??? Are you crazy??? _My inner voice screamed at me, making me feel like a five year old who just wet his pants. _You have to forget her. You have to break this up. _My heart rose to my throat. _No way. _I answered firmly to the voice. _I will not leave her! _I coughed at the sudden feel of tears in my throat. I heard something in the bushes and made myself to swallow the tears.

''Ed, man, you okay?'' Jasper sat next to me. I shrugged my shoulders. _No, I'm not okay. I think I fell for Bella. _

''Guess so.''

''Then why did you run off as if you've seen the devil himself?'' Jasper asked. He was a very... Emphatic person. Without trying too much, he could make the FBI spill all of it's secrets. He could probably make Osama Bin Laden to give himself in.

''I think... I don't... I l... No.'' My stuttering was broken with Emmett's arrival.

''Edward, dude, you actually got a boner with Bella?'' Emmett asked incredulously. Did Bella notice it and tell? Or did they conclude on their own? After thinking, the second option seemed more likely. My mouth was opening and closing as if I were a fish.

''Dude! Seriously! You have to tell her!'' Emmett jumped up and down. Did Alice and Emmett change personalities... Or bodies?

''Oh, and how would that go? ''Hey Bella, I'm sorry about the other day, I just got a huge erection and had to leave before I fucked you like an animal? Oh, and I love you?'' I stopped in shock. Emmett and Jasper's jaws hit the floor.

''No. Wait. That came out wrong.'' I said, incredulously. Stupid Jasper. Stupid Emmett. Stupid me. Stupid hormones.

Shit!

''No, that came out just right. And you'll have an opportunity to tell her that... Well, just the I love you part. You're taking her out on a date.'' Jasper said with a grin. I stared at him.

''Have you lost that itsy bit of brain you had till now, brother?'' I asked, my eyes wide opened.

''No. You owe us a dare. And that's your dare.'' As Jasper spoke I shook my head.

''No way in hell I'll take her out on a date.'' I said. Emmett and Jasper looked at eachother, shrugged their shoulders and lifted me up by my arms.

''No, wait! Fuck, stop it, let me down! What the fuck is wrong with you?!? Idiots!'' I yelled like crazy until I realised that we were already on the beach. Bella stared at me with her fists clenched and her face confused and red. Tweetle-Dum and Tweetle-Dee threw me in front of her feet.

''Fucking morons!'' I swore as I got up and clenched my fists. I looked at Bella's confused face and took a deep breath.

''Bella, would you like to go out on a date with me?'' I asked, watching a smile form on my face. This situation was stupid.

''Why not?'' I smiled back at her and then Alice started squealing about how unexpected this was.

''Why are we friends with her again?'' I asked quietly and Bella giggled, making me smile even more.

''I have no idea.'' We both laughed and Alice's excitement grew.

''Unbefuckingliviable. When is this disaster supposed to take place?'' Bella asked in a bored voice.

''In few hours. Bring her back when the sun rises.'' Emmett and the others ran off, leaving us with Alice.

In a few hours I'll be on a date with Bella.

A date.

With Bella.

Oh. My. God.

Bella disappeared and I saw Alice dragging her across the sand. Bella glared at me and I laughed at the site. They disappeared and I turned around to go find my suitcase. Bella or not, and especially Bella, I had to look polite. I dragged out my khaki pants and my favorite Guns'n'Roses shirt. I knew Bella wouldn't mind. Knowing her, she'd probably want the shirt. I put my black Chucks on and heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie.

''Hey there, Blondie. What's up?'' I asked jokingly, but she wasn't smiling.

''Edward, I'll repeat this one time. And don't think I'm joking, because I'm not. You may be my brother. But she's my best friend. Hurt her, break her heart, and I'll break your face. Got it?'' She asked in a murderous tone. I knew Rosalie was sensitive about hurting people. I still remembered the day when she was raped. I shuddered.

''Rosie, you know I'd never do it. Besides, I couldn't break her heart because we're doing this only for a dare and she doesn't love me.'' Did Rosalie notice how my voice faded at this last part?

''She loves you. Probably more than you can imagine. And I know you love her too. So don't screw it up, okay?'' She came towards me and fixed my hair and straightened my shirt. ''You look great. Better than ever. Go get her tiger.'' She kissed my cheek and disappeared. I shook my head, not believing that she was just nice to me. And that she said that Bella loved me. Maybe Bella really meant it the time she hyperventilated. My heart sped up. I went to the Lagoon, trying to remember what Jasper and Emmett told me about where the date place was while they were carrying me to ask Bella out.

As soon as I came to the Lagoon, I saw Bella was already there, with her back turned towards me. She wore a red dress, a black bolero and her red Chucks. The dress reached her mid thigh. She looked absolutely fantastic.

''Bella.'' I said and she turned to me with a smile. She came towards me and poked my chest.

''I want that shirt.'' I knew it. ''So where do we go now?''

''Emmett said to go staright through the trees here. He also said it was a long walk. How did you get Alice to let you wear your Chucks?'' Or at least I thought Emmett said that. I was still wondering how in the world Bella wasn't wearing 4 inch heels.

''Apparently, I'm the only person who can pull this off.'' She grinned at me.

''Shall we?'' I said, being the gentleman my mother always hoped I'll be.

After a longer while, I started regreting not listening to Emmett and Jasper.

''Edward, where is this place?'' Bella pulled my arm.

''I don't know!'' I groaned, angry and exhausted. And suddenly, there it was. Simple. Food on the ground, two halfs of a coconut for glasses and a bucket filled with some drink. Bella sure as hell didn't wait. She launched her self on the food. I followed her example. After a while, she pointed at the bucket.

''What do you think that is?'' I shrugged, letting it pass as I ate. But Bella took her glass and drank all of it. Her cheeks flushed red. She took another glass of it and started laughing.

''Bella? What's so funny?'' I asked as she laid herself on the ground and giggled at the moon.

''It's drink Eddwarddd!'' She was still red.

''Drink? What the fuck?'' I grabbed the cup from her hand and tasted the drink. I melted when it burned my throat.

''Vodka!'' I said excitedly, drinking more and more. I wasn't an alcoholic, but I was a teenager. I liked drinking. I drank until my head started turning.

''Edwaaard. Look at the moon with meeee!'' I drank another cup and obeyed Bella's request. ''How much did he drink while I wasn't looking?'' Bella mumbled, obviously not realising she was talking out loud. She never handled drinks very well.

''I think around six.'' I answered, feeling the effect. This was some strong shit. I would have to drink much more of the normal alcohol to get _this _drunk. I laid next to Bella, putting my arm around her shoulders. She still giggled lightly and I couldn't think of anything but her adorable giggle. It did strange things to my heart. It made it skip beats.

''Some date... You won't even remember it tomorrow.'' I slurred without thinking. I wanted her to remember our date, even if it wasn't real.

''Edward I can't feel my legs.''

''Then I guess we'll have to sleep here.'' I said, logicaly. Or at least I thought that was the logical conclusion.

''Are you gonna sleep with me?'' Bella asked in a low voice, blushing a bit. My answer flew out of my mind before I realised it.

''I would love nothing more than to sleep with you, Bella.'' Her cheeks flushed some more. I could only see her glowing eyes and her plump lips. I wanted to kiss her badly.

So I did.

I touched her lips lightly, and then more passionately. She kissed me back. _She kissed me back. _I went down to her neck, licking and kissing the soft skin and heard her moan. I wanted to do this to her badly.

Suddenly, her hands were on my chest.

''Stop.'' I didn't want to stop. ''Edward, stop.'' She pushed a bit harder and I stopped, still hovering over her.

''Why Bella? Why stop? You love me. You said it. And I love you.'' I told her I loved her. And tears started sliding down her cheeks. Her eyes were full of emotions, but none of them was hate. She cried because of what I said.

''Edward, stop.'' She begged in a choking voice. I laid next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

''I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'' I repeated it, almost crying myself. I heard her sobs and felt how her tears wetted my shirt. I didn't care about the shirt.

I made her cry. I was a horrible person.

I made Bella cry. It was almost as though I made an angel cry.

I made her cry.

I didn't sleep a wink that night. I listened to her breathing that calmed down and went back up. I listened to her sobs that weren't so often now. I heard her breathe my name. My heart hurt. My throat hurt. What could I tell her, but apologise all night long?

She calmed down completely, sleeping. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent.

''I'm sorry.'' I whispered and then felt tears strike down my cheeks.

* * *

**So, did you like this one too? =) I'm not sure when I will write again. I have to study for a group test in two days and I haven't got a clue. o.O**

**Lazy girl =)**

**Review people =) XOXO Domino**


	11. The Proof

**Okay, math can wait. Since I'm writing it with two smart girls, I should be fine. This chapter is cool. I have to admit that I melted a bit. =) Hope you like it. Review =D XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, I'm into you and**  
**Girl, no one else would do**  
**With every kiss and every hug**  
**You make me fall in love**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The proof**

**BPOV**

The sky was still dark, but it was a lighter shade. The sun would rise in about two hours. And we would have to get back.

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I knew Edward thought I did, but I couldn't. Not only did my head hurt from the weird mixture that we drank, but my feelings were all jumbled up. My throat, my eyes and my nose hurt from my tears. My heart hurt too.

Edward told me he loved me. In the last months, I was secretely hoping he would. I would wait patiently every day. But he told me he loved me last night. When he was drunk. I've heard about the saying _In vino veritas, _but I couldn't help to doubt it. He knew I loved him, I openly told him that part. He knew I would give my life for him- my months allowance for sure, as I've proven many times.

He told me he loved me.

While he was drunk.

He told me he loved me, _too. _He knew I meant what I said months ago.

He told me he loved me. And he apologised the entire night. At one point, I felt him kiss my head and say 'I'm sorry' again. He thought I was asleep.

He told me he loved me. And I cried.

I decided to woman up. It was now or never. Unfortunately, my hangover made my getting up a little louder.

''Ow!'' I croaked when my body swayed as I got up. My head started pounding and hurting. God, I hated those idiots for doing this to me. I turned around to face Edward, with a determined face.

But he was asleep.

I melted at once. His eyes were closed, he had dark circles around them. His lips were slightly parted. I sat next to him and shook his shoulder. He grumbled as he turned to the other side. I shook him again. I needed him awake, and at least slightly sober.

''Whaaaat?'' He grumbled again as he turned to face me. He looked into my face and his eyes opened widely. He got up on his elbows and groaned. I couldn't really blame him. He drank much more than I did. His shirt was full of sand. His hair and his face also. Did he cry? I didn't hear him. But then again, I didn't hear almost anything because my thoughts bombarded my head.

''Bella...'' He said, catching my hand and sitting up, closing his eyes for a second. ''I'm sorry.'' He said again, with his beautiful green eyes full of tears and sorrow.

''Why are you sorry, Edward?'' I asked in a whisper, playing with his fingers. I didn't look into his eyes. I couldn't now.

''I'm sorry about what I did last night, I'm sorry about what I said, I'm sorry I made you cry... I'm sorry about everything.'' He said, lifting my chin up with his fingers. I looked past him, into the trees.

''It wasn't your fault. It just... Overwhelmed me. I'm sorry I cried.'' I said, again in a whisper. I couldn't trust my voice.

''It's my fault, don't lie. Why did you cry Bella? Why didn't you let me kiss you?'' He looked as surprised with what he said just as me.

I felt the tears in my throat.

''I... Edward, you were drunk. Beyond drunk. I just... I would have let you kiss me, and tell me you love me, and do everything you wanted. If you were sober. And if we were at home. But you were drunk. And we are trapped here for God knows how long. And I don't... I don't want you to love me just because there's no one else.'' The lump in my throat made it hard to whisper. Edward stared at me.

''_In vino veritas?_'' He said it as a question, guessing my previous thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair. ''Bella. I could never love you because you're the only free girl around. I love you because there's no one else who I could love half as much as I love you.'' He smiled. ''I should have known that years ago. But I was and idiot. And I'm telling you now, and I will repeat it to you when I sober up, and I will repeat it to you every day for the rest of forever: I love you.''

When he finished, the lump in my throat felt as big as the Twin towers. Both of them at once. Edward misunderstood my silence.

''If you don't feel the same, I understand. But I need you to know now, when I have the balls to tell you. I love you.'' He looked as if I had taken his heart and stomped on it with my clumsy feet.

''Are you deaf?'' I finally asked. I sounded like someone was strangling me. How attractive. ''I just told you that I would have let you do everything to me! Why would I do that unless I loved you like no one else? I told you I loved you and you didn't mention it for months, and now you doubt me? You really _are _stupid!''

''Are you done now?'' He asked when I finished my tirade. When I nodded my head, he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. I grabbed his face and his arms were around my waist suddenly. He lifted me up a bit, but he never stopped kissing me.

We could have been kissing for second, or minutes, or hours, or days. It felt like it was going on forever. His hands held me tight, and I never wanted to let him go. But the problem was that as humans, we still needed oxygen. When we broke the kiss, we both panted like we just ran across the Marathon field. Edward chuckled and hugged me tight.

''I finally have you.'' He whispered as he put his head on my chest.

''You always had me.'' I answered and leaned my cheek on top of his head.

***

When the sun rised and lit up the sky, I looked at Edward. We were still lying in the sand, our legs and arms interwined. Our Chucks matched.

''We're late.'' Edward stated as he stared at the bright sunlight. I looked up at him questioningly.

''Emmett said to bring you back before the sun rises.'' I chuckled.

''Screw Emmett.'' I murmured as I breathed in Edward's scent. He smelt like the forest.

''Yeah, no thanks. Come on, lets go.'' He chuckled as he got up and pulled my hand.

''Are we gonna tell them?'' Edward asked as I dusted off the sand from my dress.

''I think they already know.'' I answered with a smile.

***

''You're late!'' Emmett growled as Edward and I stepped out of th trees. We decided to leave them hanging. Edward helped me get out but didn't let go of my hand.

''I'm sorry, we overslept.'' I said, looking at Edward and chuckling. He smiled at me. I could sense Alice's curiosity. Rosalie stared at Edward and Emmett stared at me.

''Why were you sleeping?'' Emmett asked and I looked at him like he was crazy.

''Because we stayed up late.'' I answered.

''Why did you stay up late?'' Emmett ears were red.

''Um, I don't know, maybe because some idiots thought it was a great idea to make us go on a date in the middle of the night and leave a bucket of alcohol there?'' I offered innocently. Emmett's ears were steaming. _If he were a cartoon character... _

''Yeah, how did you manage to make it?'' Edward let go of my hand and went to Jasper. He started explaining the process to him and then Emmett tuned in which meant I was left to Alice and Rosalie.

''Oooh, tell me everything!!!!'' Alice squealed and my head rang.

''Jesus, could you keep it down? My head is killing me.'' I said, rubbing my temple.

''You shouldn't have drank that much. You can't stand a glass of Jegermaister.'' Rosalie rolled her eyes, but kept her gaze on me.

''I drank only two coconuts.'' I shrugged my shoulders. I avoided Alice's questions. ''I'm gonna go change somewhere... Where are my clothes?'' Alice pointed to the suitcases and I picked up my shirt and Edward's shorts.

I went behind some trees and peeled my clothes off of me. I took of my Chucks and went over to the beach. i laid down and let my hair fall behind me. I positioned myself so that the sea would crawl up to my ankles. I closed my eyes and relived every moment of THE DATE.

I couldn't believe it. It still felt like a dream. I dug my fingernails in my palms and the pain was my proof that I wasn't dreaming.

It was a proof I told Edward I loved him.

It was a proof that he loved me too.

It was a proof that all the romantic things he said were real.

It was a proof that we finally belonged to each other.

***

After a while I heard someone coming over. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie's perfect figure come my way. I lifted my body with my elbows and then sat normally, my feet still in the ocean. Rosalie sat next to me.

We sat in silence for a while. I wondered what she wanted. Scratch that, I knew what she wanted, but why didn't she bring everyone else with her?

She finally spoke.

''Bella, I know something happened last night, something good, judging by the way you and Edward glow.'' I blushed a bit.

''And I came to ask you what it was... But you don't have to tell me. I actually just want you to know that you can come to me whenever you need me. I'm here for you.'' I stared at Rosalie Cullen like I saw her now for the first time. She was my best friend for years. We always had this love/hate relationship, but living without each other was unimaginable. And in all those years, she never told me anything similar to this.

''Where did this come from?'' I asked, still stunned.

''You make my brother happy.'' She smiled. ''You always have. And you make everyone happy. You might not notice it, but you have a huge effect on us. Edward especially. And I love you because of it.'' She started getting up.

''He kissed me when we were drunk. And I barely stopped him. I didn't want to stop him. But I did. And then he told me he loved me. And I cried.'' The waterfall of words made Rosalie stop. ''And this morning, we woke up way before the sun rose. I didn't even sleep. And he told me he loved me again. And that he will always love me. And he kissed me again and I kissed him back. And we didn't come sooner because we were to busy kissing and lying together. That's what happened.'' I smiled and felt my cheeks were hot, but not with embarassment. Rosalie smiled at me and sat next to me again, hugging me.

''I knew it.'' She whispered. ''How was it?'' She asked, as if we were two preteens discussing boys. I even giggled.

''Better than I ever imagined it.'' I smiled. ''It was wow.'' We both giggled.

''So how does it feel?'' She asked.

''What?''

''Being loved.'' I smiled at her question.

''It feels right.'' She smiled and laid down. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

''I'm so happy for you, Bella.'' She chuckled a bit. ''Alice will kill you if you don't tell her.''

We both laughed now. Moments later, my eyes closed and I found the sleep I needed.

* * *

**So did you like it? Was it sickeningly romantic? Did you melt? Make me happy. Review =)**

**P.S.- I know that the song belongs to Chris Brown and that he is a real fucking moron, but I can't help it. The song is absolutely beautiful and it makes me melt. =) It makes me very happy =)**

**XOXO Domino**


	12. The Talk

**Chapter 12: The talk**

The last six months of my life seemed unreal. The last _year _of my life felt like I dreamed all of it. Maybe I have. Maybe I managed to fool my brain into thinking this was all real. Maybe I was in a mental institution, all drugged up.

Hopefully they'll keep me there forever.

If this was a dream, I didn't want to leave it. I even thought, wished, many times that we actually do stay on this island forever. I was afraid of what the outside world would do to us. To me and Edward.

Me and Edward. After twelve long years, 'Bella and Edward' was finally an item. It amazed me how long it took us to realize that we fell for eachother. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to think. I wanted to enjoy Edward's careful touches and his long, passionate, loving kisses. I wanted to wake up to his forest green eyes every morning and I never wanted to stop touching his bronze hair.

Fortunately, Edward had no intentions to let go of me either.

It's been a year on this island. If we counted correctly. One entire year we were trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere. It was hard on me- grasping the fact that I haven't seen my parents in a year. And the fact that I might never see them again. Tears clouded my vision. Fucking tears.

''Are you crying Bella?'' I looked up to see Alice. Her hair was longer now and she hated it. But I thought it looked good on her. She could wear a potato sack and still look hot.

''No?'' My qustion-like answer made me cry even more. Alice sat next to me and hugged me.

''It's okay Bella, shh.''

''No it's not fucking okay! My parents are alone and who knows what, I'm stuck here on this stupid island forever, I'll _never _see them, none of us will and I'm sick of it!'' I screamed into Alice's shirt. She caressed my hair lightly.

''Bella, shh. I know how you feel. I haven't seen my parents too. But that doesn't mean you don't have a family.'' I stared up at her and she smiled. ''You have us. And you have Edward. And we all know that this will turn out well. _Someone _will find us. You just gotta believe in it. Speaking of you and Edward, how are you doing?'' I smiled brightly.

''We're great. As usual.'' She grinned back.

''Did you do it?''

''Did what?''

''_It_?'' When the understanding came over me I felt the familiar blush creeping to my face. I was sure I was as red as a tomato in less than ten seconds. I looked away.

''Umm. No. Not... Wh.. He...'' I stuttered majorly and Alice's grin grew. ''You just love torturing me don't you?'' I accused her and she laughed.

''You've known me for years, Bella, I think you know the answer too.'' She got up.

''Where are you going?'' She grinned widely.

''I'm gonna go to Jasper. He's much more... Interesting when it comes to these things than you. Bye!'' I blushed red again as she hopped off to her boyfriend. Seriously- who hops?

I closed my eyes for a second and tried to enjoy the sun, but I couldn't. Stupid Alice put a bug in my ear.

We didn't do it. I felt the blush creep into my face even though I was alone. _God Bella. _Why didn't we do it? Oh, God he doesn't want me. My eyes opened wide in shock. He doesn't want me, that's why. Oh, my God, he's just fooling around with me. Oh no.

No, wait, Bella, calm down. He wants you. He wants you bad, and you know it. You sure as hell felt it.

Then why didn't we have sex yet???

Stupid. He respects you. He knows you're a virgin. He doesn't want to force it on you. You haven't been that long together.

A) Three months is a lifetime for Edward Cullen. B) We've been together for twelve years!!!

_Okay Bella, stop fighting with yourself. You sound crazy._

''Hey there Beautiful. What's your pretty little head worrying about?'' Edward's voice startled and during my jumping up and squealing, I fell back to the ground hard right on my ass.

''Ouch! Shit! Hey Edward.'' I rubbed the sore spot and Edward didn't fail to notice it. He looked like the Big Bad Wolf the first time he saw Little Red Riding Hood. ''See something you like, Cullen?'' I smirked at him using his phrase.

''Very much.'' He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. He licked my lower lip and I moaned at the sensation. I could feel his smile against my lips. I opened my mouth and let him start a tongue war while his hands rummaged through my body. He felt my leg up and then caught me under my knee, pulling it around his waist. My breathing hitched badly and he used that to bring his lips to my neck.

''Oh God.'' I murmured when his lips started tracing my collarbone. His fingers caressed my thigh tentatively. I realised my back were pinned to the ground. He came back to my lips, making me moan again.

And then someone coughed.

Edward got off of me extra fast and I sat up only to look at Emmett's eyes. I blushed deep red and looked away, straightening my shirt.

''I didn't kill you when you were fourteen Cullen, but I will now. Get over here.'' He came to Edward and actually pulled his ear.

''Ow, ow, ow, OW!!'' I could just stare with my jaw on the ground as my big brother actually pulled my boyfriends ear. _Jesus. _

Before I had the time to think Rosalie came to me and pulled my elbow.

''Ow!'' I swear, she nearly pulled my arm off.

''Shut up and listen Bella.'' She said, seating me down on a flat rock. ''We all know things between you and Edward are getting serious. I mean, the sexual tension between the two of you can be cut with a knife. Seriously. You're worse than me and Em.'' She giggled as I felt my ears melt from the heat.

''So, if God helps, soon you won't be a virgin. No, wait. That will happen even without His help. And we figured you need to know the basics.''

''Are you seriously trying to start the birds and the bees talk with me, Rosalie?'' I asked incredulously as I stared into her blue eyes. She smiled pleasantly. That was never a good sign.

''Of course, Bella.''

''Umm, I don't know if you're aware but we have that talk every year in school and it's embarassing enough. I don't think that anything changed significantly since we arrived on this island.'' I mumbled fast, blushing even more when I saw the smile that played on the corners of her lips. She smiled like Edward.

''Yeah, but what they teach you in school isn't enough. So, you're gonna hear a first-hand birds and bees talk.''

''Rosalie. As much as I love you, I so don't want to listen to details of your and Emmett's sex life. God knows I've heard enough.'' I rolled my eyes as I remembered all the things I wanted to delete from my permanent memory. ''Eeew.''

''See? If you have that childish attitude about something as natural as sex, how will you do it yourself?''

''I seriously doubt Edward and I need help.''

''Well, apparently you do, because Emmett's having the same conversation with Edward right about now.'' Rosalie grinned and my jaw struck the floor again.

''I seriously doubt Edward-Manwhore-Cullen needs a sex talk. I'm pretty sure he figured it all out after the fifth time.'' I said bitterly, not really wanting to think about the other girls Edward slept with. And then dumped them. _Stop it Bella._

Rosalie flinched a bit but didn't argue. We didn't need the school gossip to find out how many girls gave it up to Edward. He bragged enough.

''Bella, why don't you just shut up and let me talk so we can get this over with?'' It was my turn to flinch.

''Rosalie. A) I do not want to discuss my brother's sex life. B) It's awkward and uncomfortable. And I'm embarassed to talk about it with you, okay?'' I said, blushing again and crossing my arms. ''I'm gonna go now. In case you see Edward, tell him I'm on the beach.''

I left Rosalie and went to the beach to find some comfort. I put my feet in the ocean and closed my eyes. I wanted my mind blank, but apparently, that wasn't an option.

Violent images attacked my mind, making me breathe deeply and feel the lately familiar fire in the bottom of my stomach. Today was 'Let's make Bella think about sex so she would finally give it up to Edward' day. Not that I would mind it very much. Giving it up to Edward, I mean. He already saw me naked. He was the only guy who wasn't related to me whom I trusted completely. But still, sex was a big, **HUGE **question.

''Bella, there you are!'' There was no need for me to open my eyes. I would recognize Edward's voice everywhere. He layed next to me and put his arm below my head. I still didn't open my eyes.

''Bella, are you awake?''

''Mmmhm.'' I mumbled lazily.

''Did Rosalie talk to you?'' His voice was soft all of a sudden. What did Emmett tell him?

''She tried.'' I confessed, feeling the blush. Edward chuckled a little.

''Define 'tried'.''

''She came to the tricky part and I left.'' I answered simply. ''Did Emmett talk to you?''

''He did.'' I heard uncomfortableness in his voice.

''Define 'did'.''

''He came to the tricky parts and I had to sit through a sex talk with your big brother Bella. Not one of the most pleasant events in my life.'' I laughed now.

''Did he threaten with murder?'' I asked, wiping some tears of laughter.

''Castration. I'm sorry Bella, but we'll never have sex.'' He said matter-of-factly. Even though I felt the furious blush, I couldn't help myself.

''Now that would be a pity.'' The words escaped my lips before I even realised what I had said.

An awkward silence followed. I never had awkward silences with Edward when he was just my best friend.

''Yeah, it would.'' He said after a while. I rolled myself onto his chest and I was now lying on top of him, looking into his green eyes.

''Why not, Edward? I mean, besides the castration?'' He chuckled and I shook. He put his arms around my waist.

''Because you're a virgin. Not just a virgin, but my best friend. I don't want to rush you or pressure you in any way.'' He put a strand of my hair behind my ear. ''I care for you much more than anyone else. I don't want to lose you because of a hormone rush.''

If I didn't know this was real, I would cry at this scene on the movie-screen. I kissed him gently and then got up. I wasn't that light. He pulled my ankle and I fell down in the sand. In a moment he hovered over me.

''I want you bad Bella. But I love you too much.'' I kissed him and made him shut up. When he kissed the spot below my ear, I placed my lips near his ear and whispered to him.

''I want you even worse, Edward. And I don't think you could lose me over a hormone rush. Because believe me, my hormones are making it impossible not to think 18+ thoughts everytime you touch me. I want you.'' I bit his earlobe and smiled when I heard his groan and felt his excitement on my thigh. I pulled myself from underneath Edward leaving him in the sand and going back to the lagoon. I giggled to myself knowing he wasn't gonna walk anywhere near the lagoon in the next fifteen minutes at least. Not that we could keep any track of time. I didn't realize it before, but it was already starting to get darker. I went to my sleeping place and closed my eyes for a mere second and before I knew it, I was out.

Hopefully, I didn't talk much that night because a simple moan of many I dreamt of could have meant bye-bye- to Edward's dick. And that would be a real shame.


	13. The Cave

**I wrote this entire chapter. And then fanfiction decided it would be best not to save it. So thank them for the delay. XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**So baby don't worry**  
**You are my only**  
**You won't be lonely**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The cave**

I wanted to be alone today. So the moment I opened my eyes I stood up and walked away, along the coast line to a waterfall me and Edward found. It was just one of the seven on the island, but what no one else knew was that behind it was a cave. A real big one. We found it accidentally, when in one of our many making out sessions Edward lifted me up and tried to press me against the wall just behind the waterfall. We fell in.

I wanted to go there today. No one would see me. It was practically impossible to see anything in or out. I got into the water and went through the waterfall that woke me up completely. Who wouldn't be wide awake after a ten-tone pressure shower? I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes. I didn't want to sleep, I needed to think.

I couldn't think properly. In the last week me and Edward were watched after like we were babies. When we tried to go somewhere alone, at least to talk, someone would come after us. Everytime I would hug Edward, someone would pull us apart. We didn't sleep next to each other for over a week because of a series of maniacal sleepovers with Alice and Rosalie.

Seriously. It wasn't like we'd start humping each other just because Emmett and Rosalie had some kind of a sex talk with us.

Seriously. As if Edward needed a sex talk.

A wave of jealousy and fear came to me. Edward told me over and over he loved me, that I was now the only one... But I was still scared. What if we come back to the world and then he realises he just _thought _he loved me because of what we had as best friends for years and the fact that of the other two girls with us, one was his sister and the other one his brother's girlfriend.

So what if he had that syndrome that abduction victims often have? To fall for the one who abducted them?

What if I was the abductor?

I put my chin on my knees.

_You're not the abductor, Bella. You love each other. That's not abduction. That's not even a felony. _

I remembered what I read once in a book. _True love is felonious. You _take_ someones breath away. You _rob_ them of the ability to utter a single word. You _steal_ a heart._

Was our love like that- a convict for a lifetime? Or was our love just a dream produced by this island and the accident? I froze. What if I was having a _Vanilla Sky _moment here? No, wait. _Vanilla Sky _is just a movie. Get yourself together.

''Bella!'' A faint voice called my name. I listened carefully for the voice again. If it wasn't Edward, I wasn't going to answer.

''Bella.'' Before I had time to think, the owner of the velvet voice was sitting next to me, with his arms around my shoulders.

''Bella, everyone is looking for you, what the fuck were you thinking?'' Edward's concerned voice seemed miles away as I drowned myself in his embrace. I grabbed the arm that hugged my collarbones and leaned my head against it.

''I needed to get away. I just... Couldn't stand them.'' I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around his body and kissed his lips. Oh God. I haven't kissed him properly in a week. Oh, God did I miss those lips.

His confused kisses turned into passionate ones with seconds. He turned a bit and I was on top of him straddling him. I moaned when his hand cupped my breast. He bit my lower lip furiously and I swear I could taste blood. I pressed my self hard on his erection and he groaned, turning us around and hovering over me, and then sliding his lips down to my chest. My breathing hitched when he lifted my shirt and bra up and licked my nipple.

''Oh, God.'' I murmured as his lips went down to my belly-button. His fingers traced my waist down to the hem of my shorts. He put his fingers underneath the waistband and pulled them down a bit. I let out a tiny whimper and his green eyes found mine. He was smiling.

''May I?'' He asked quietly. I bit my lip and nodded my head. Even though he saw me naked- twice if we don't count all the times when we were kids- I felt as though he never did. Probably because this time, I had a feeling he'd be naked too.

He pulled down my shorts and took a quick look at my half naked body. Realizing I was only in my panties, I blushed feverishly and his fingers lightly touched the place above my breasts were the redness spread. He chuckled lightly as he kissed his way back to my swollen lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him tighter towards me. My hands went down to his zipper. He freezed for a second, but didn't stop kissing me. I pushed his pants down and he took them off himself. His black boxes were tighter with his erection almost ripping them. I giggled for a second and heard him chuckle.

I froze when his fingers suddenly came beneath the thin fabric of my pink Benetton panties. And suddenly there were no pink Benetton panties on my body. In the next moment his black boxers were gone too, just like that.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of his naked body. Damn, he looked like a god. His eyes seemed to have the same problems. His finger grazed the skin where my tattoo was. I blushed a bit. He hovered over me again and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. When I felt him on my entrance I blushed again.

''Isabella... Are you sure?'' I barely heard him. His green eyes were darkened with lust, but also full with love and concerned.

''Mmhm.'' I didn't believe my voice would last for an entire second. So I just pulled his head down for a kiss. When he entered me I bit his lip hard, hearing him groan and swear.

''I'm sorry!'' I croaked and put my hands on both sides of his face. His eyes looked sad. ''Edward, I'm fine. Keep going.'' I whispered. And he thrust lightly. I gasped but from pleasure. He kept moving faster and faster and soon I moved with him. I moaned and my back arched. He grabbed my neck and started thrusting fast and hard. I felt the feeling fill up my abdomen and set me on fire.

''Edward...'' I breathed out when he thrust in me again. I arched my back so hard it hurt and screamed his name when my orgasm hit me. I fell on the floor with a loud thud and Edward fell on top of me. We both panted like we ran a marathon and I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. I laughed breathlessly.

''What's so funny?'' Edward asked with a smile in his voice. I turned to look into his face and laughed again.

''Your grin. You look like the cat that ate the canarian.'' I rolled myself on top of him. I felt him grow again beneath me.

''Round two?'' I asked and he laughed kissing me.

***

After some time, and idea came to us: maybe we should return. I lifted up my damp clothes and pulled them on. Edward looked disappointed.

''You look better without them.'' He sighed and I giggled. I jumped into the water and dove out, pulling my hair out of my face. Edward came right after me, grabbing my waist and making me squeal. He kissed me again and I wrapped myself around him. I giggled in his lips and then moved away to laugh. I kissed him again and didn't stop until I heard a cough. I turned around to see Jasper smiling and running his hand through his hair. Just like Edward did.

''Emmett is pissed. Rosalie is pissed. Alice said to be careful. Come on.'' We got out of the little lake and followed Jazz back to the Lagoon. This time holding hands firmly and not giving a fuck about anyone else.

***

''... and you disappear, and everyone goes looking for you, and then YOU disappear and no one can find either of you and then you come together all giddy and happy and laughing and giving a fuck that everyone was worried sick about you and...'' Emmett hasn't stop rambling since we came. I decided to stop it.

''Shut the fuck up, Em!'' I yelled. He growled at me, but I didn't pay attention. ''I'm sorry I left. I needed to get away from all of you. And I... Got lost in the forest. When Edward found me it was already late. We started going back and then came to the waterfall and jumped in because it was hot and then Jazz found us. And I said I was sorry for ten times, what else do you want?'' I didn't stop screaming. I felt Edward's hands on my wrists and took a deep breath to calm myself down. Emmett's jaw was on the floor.

''What do you mean you needed to get away?'' He asked after some time. I rolled my eyes.

''I mean, I'm sick and tired of everyone acting as if I were made of sugar and Edward has a bucket of water in his hands. We are adults and we can take care of ourselves perfectly fucking fine!'' Edward tightened his grip. His arms slid around my waist.

''I'm sorry Bella.'' Rosalie's voice made me turn my body towards her. ''I'm sorry you felt captivated, but we did it for your well-being. You and Edward are adults, we understand that, that is actually the biggest problem. What if you two end up actually having sex? And then imagine all the shit that _could _happen.'' I forced my blush not to creep to my face. But I couldn't help laughing when I felt Edward vibrate from laughter.

''So what, Rosalie? It's perfectly normal. It's not like you don't do it.'' I said and her cheeks flushed bright red.

''Bella, that's besides...'' She started but Alice cut her off.

''Look, a plane!!!!'' She screeched and we all looked up. It was and actual plane, flying too low to be a travel flight. Lighting a fire couldn't really help us since it was daytime. But jumping and screaming could. So we jumped and screamed like crazy.

''Move over kids, we're landing.'' The voice from the megaphone of the plane that started going down made us scream in happiness. The plane landed with a deafening noise and two men came out.

''The Cullens?'' All of us nodded our heads feverishly, though there were two Swans here.

''I'm captain Tom Yates. We're here to take you home.

* * *

**Rescueee!!! FInallyyyy!!! But! What will happen next? Will the rest of the world be a problem for this love? What do you think? **

**XOXO Domino**


	14. The Leaving

**So, here's a new chapter. Just remember that this story isn't over, okay? =) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The leaving**

**BPOV**

I had such a bad feeling throughout the entire flight. Tom talked to us, telling us how after a month our parents discovered something was wrong. A search party was organized, we were in every paper and news programme. He said that there were even more news for us when we come home.

Boy, did we have a welcome party. The second that we landed a huge crowd of people blocked our exit. I recognized people from school, cousins, aunts and my parents. I ran towards my mother without thinking. I tripped six times and I was pretty sure that I sprained both of my ankles, but all of it was so worth it when I finally hugged Renee. I started sobbing almost instantly into her shoulder, inhaling her smell. She stroked my hair, murmuring in my ear, shaking from tears. I was handed over to my father, who held me so tight I might as well choked. My mother was kissing Emmett and for the first time ever, he actually didn't mind.

''Bells. You're okay.'' My father wiped some of my tears and hugged me again. I turned around to see where the Cullens were and realized that most of the people from our school were the girls. Could they really be so shallow? Carlisle and Esme came over to us, hugging us tightly as if we were their own children.

''Bella, I am so sorry.'' Esme cried as she kissed me.

''Esme, you couldn't have know, it's okay.'' I sobbed back at her.

After hugging three aunts, six uncles and about 15 cousins, I asked my mother silently if we could go home. It wasn't because I was desperate for home. It was because just then, I saw Edward hugging Jessica. I had to bite back the tears. _It's okay, it's nothing, it's okay, it's nothing..._

After we got home, I left my brother with my parents and went straight to my room. It looked just as I remembered it a year ago. I checked through my windows to see if Edward was home. Carlisle and Esme's cars were there, but his curtains were still pulled. I heard a beeping noise and it took me time to realise that it was my Corby. I held it insecure just like the first time I got it. I opened the text message.

_Mike's house, huge party, come.- E_

He never wrote like this. And if he was on a party, he was probably already drunk. Shit.

I stormed down and pulled Emmett away from our parents. He drove us to Mike's house and I went inside, frantically looking for Edward. Many people greeted me, congratulating me and asking me tons of questions. I answered as patiently as I could, barely breathing because they reeked of beer. I pushed through the crowd out to the pool only to stop mid-step. I saw Edward standing five feet away. One of his hands was on a beer can and the other one, together with his lips on Jessica. I felt the urge to throw up and I ran to the nearest bathroom. When I flushed the toilet, I came out and bumped into Edward.

''Bella!!! I've been waiting for you!!!'' Oh, hell yeah, he was drunk.

''Edward, listen to me. We're breaking up.'' I said, holding back the tears.

''Wh... Why? Bella?'' He sobered up a bit, his eyes wide.

''Because I have no intentions of sharing you with Jessica. I'm sorry. Bye.'' I ran past him. I ran all the way home and up my stairs into my bedroom and landed on my bed. I glanced at the clock. I have been here for less than two hours and I already broke up with my best friend who took my virginity half a day ago.

Maybe because I always suspected this was the way we would end up it didn't hurt like he danced on my ripped on heart. Only like he ripped it out.

***_ 1 month later _***

I lied lifelessly on my bed, like I did often in the last month. This time, I was crying.

_''Bella, she was kissing me and I tried to push her away, you...''_

_''Edward'' I stopped him. ''Please. It's okay. I'm not mad. I just want my best friend back. Please. Can we forget about everything and just be friends?'' We were both crying. I put my hand on his cheek and wiped away some tears. ''Please. I love you and I need my best friend.'' _

_He kissed my wrist. _

_''I love you Bella. If you wanna be just friends, I'll do it, I'll do anything.'' _

The psychologist decided I was depressed because it was usual after experiencing something like this. By some miracle, Emmett didn't tell my parents about Edward, so they just accepted the diagnose.

They let me have my piece, hoping I would be better soon.

I left the house today for the first time. Just for fifteen minutes. I came back really quickly with what I needed. And now I was laying on my bed, crying and clenching my fists over the object of my need. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. My head was spinning around.

_Woman up, Bella! _My inner voice screamed at me. I wiped all of my tears and got off my bed still clenching my fists. I grabbed my Corby and pressed the call button. After two rings, Rosalie Cullen answered the phone.

''Bella! It's so good to hear from you!'' I was a shitty friend. I didn't call any of them once in the lat month, but they still loved me. I wanted to cry again.

''Rose... Could you come over please? I need you bad, but don't tell anyone, okay?'' I asked, my voice cracking. She hung up and in thirty seconds I heard frantic knocking. I came down and opened the door. She nearly choked me when she hugged me. I hugged her weakly, crying into her shoulder for a while. She led us to the couch and sat us down.

''Bella, honey, what's... Oh. My. God.'' When she put her hand over her mouth I realised my knuckles were still white from clenching my fists around it. Rosalie stared.

''Bella, is it...?'' I nodded weakly and started crying some more.

''Rosalie, I need to get away. I... I can't stay here... You... Gotta help me. Please.'' I begged, still sobbing. Rosalie's eyes were full of tears too. She opened her purse, which I just noticed. she gave me an I.D. card with no picture. It was on the name Rosalie Hale.

''Put your picture in it. Now listen to me. Go upstairs...'' She explained the whole plan to me, and I was glad she agreed to listen. My parents and Emmett weren't at home, so we could keep working without interruptions. An hour later, I was kissing Rosalie.

''Make sure they find the letters. And I love you more than you'll ever know, Rosie. Thank you so much. Don't... Don't tell him anything, okay?'' I asked as I held her hands. She nodded and tears streamed down her face.

''I'll come soon Bella. Go now.'' She kissed me and I left. I gave some girl my ticket and she welcomed me with a smile when she read that it was first class. I sat down and a waiter came to me with a plate of caviar and champagne. I almost threw up. I shook my head violently and he disappeared. I leaned my head against the round window and saw Rosalie was still there, crying and waving. I waved back and closed my eyes, letting the tears slide thinking about the letters my parents, brother and friends would find when they come home. Especially the one meant for Edward.

**_Dear Edward,_**

**_I'm leaving. Not the warmest start of a goodbye letter, right? Well, I've never been good at these things. _**

**_I don't know if I'll manage to come back. I'm still not sure where my destination is. I hope it's not a big old hell-hole. That would be completely fucked up._**

**_I wanted to tell you that I love you. Like I've always loved you, like my best friend. I'm not sure my heart would… Endure any other kind of love for you. _**

**_I know I am a bitch for doing this. If we ever meet again, if you recognize me, hopefully, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and love me at least half as much as I love you. That would be enough for me._**

**_Love, Belly-Boo._**

After a few hours and a short taxi-ride I opened the door to Rosalie's apartment in Seattle. I turned on the lights in the living room. Of course it looked expensive. It belonged to the Cullens. I sat on the expensive looking sofa and cried with my head in my hands. What have I gotten myself into?

**EPOV**

''Edward, come on, at least come with us to the mall. You gotta go out.'' Alice pleaded and Jasper tried to pull her away.

''Is Bella going?'' I asked quietly. No answer. ''Than I'm not going either.''

''Edward. Come. Just a few hours. You can buy a book. Or a new camera. Or something for Bella.'' Jasper started talking. Maybe I could buy something for Bella. I used to shower her with gifts before. I could get her that Guns n' Roses shirt she wanted back on the island. My eyes stung. I got up slowly.

''Okay.''

I followed them mutely throughout the entire mall, only reacting when we came to the store with rock-shirts. I bought her three shirts: Guns n' Roses, Bon Jovi and Aerosmith. And then I muted out again.

I couldn't help but constantly kick myself in the butt in my mind for what happened. I got drunk as hell at that stupid party. And then Jessica came to kiss me. I put my hand on her hip and pushed her away, calling her a slut.

And then Bella came out of nowhere and said we're breaking up. She claimed she forgave me, that she wasn't mad, that she just wanted her best friend back. She was lying. And she was hurt. And we were both depressed. My father brought hope a psychologist and she said that only me and Bella were depressed. Probably because we're best friends, and sometimes it's very usual for them to share emotions, she said. When one gets better, so will the other.

I wasn't getting better. Meaning Bella was even worse.

We didn't speak. She never once looked out the window. She never once came over. Besides the time she came to tell me she wanted her best friend back. When I cried into her hands.

We were 30 feet away from each other and we didn't speak a word.

We came home after a few hours. Alice and Jasper went to the kitchen and I went up to my room. I just wanted to crawl under my sheets. Maybe I would just send Rosalie to give Bella the shirts. As I passed Rosalie's room, I heard quiet sobs. I opened the door a bit. Emmett sat on her computer chair, his look indicated he was miles away. His eyes were red. Rosalie was on her bed, crying with some envelopes next to her. She looked up at me and started crying even more. She took one of the envelopes and handed it to me. I recognized Bella's messy handwriting and took it. Rosalie's eyes were unsure when she spoke.

''I found them in the mailbox.''

I opened the letter and read every words carefully. With every word, the sensation of throwing up grew inside my stomach.

**_Dear Edward,_**

**_I'm leaving. Not the warmest start of a goodbye letter, right? Well, I've never been good at these things._**

**_I don't know if I'll manage to come back. I'm still not sure where my destination is. I hope it's not a big old hell-hole. That would be completely fucked up._**

**_I wanted to tell you that I love you. Like I've always loved you, like my best friend. I'm not sure my heart would… Endure any other kind of love for you._**

**_I know I am a bitch for doing this. If we ever meet again, if you recognize me, hopefully, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and love me at least half as much as I love you. That would be enough for me._**

**_Love, Belly-Boo._**

When I realized everything was fuzzy, I realized I started crying. Loud. And a lot. She left? She left and she didn't tell me?

She left?

I heard Rosalie's bed creak when she got up and I felt her arms around me. She murmured quietly in my ear and made me feel like when I was 5 and scraped my knee on the concrete.

She left?

* * *

**Please, I beg of you, don't kill me. If you do I won't be able to finish this story. Love you lots**

**XOXO Domino**


	15. The MS67

**So here it is, the mystery unveiled. Hope you like it. =) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

Be boy  
Be my baby  
My one and only baby  
Be boy be my baby  
Be my baby now  
Woah, oh, oh, oh

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The MS67**

**BPOV**

I heard a knock on the door. I lifted my limp body off Rosalie's couch, where I've been laying the entire week. I walked slowly through the long hallway and looked through the peep hole on the door and opened them when I recognized the bundle of blonde hair. Rosalie jumped in and hugged me. She looked thin. And her eyes were covered by glasses. When she took them off, I realized why she wore glasses- her eyes were bloody red.

''Bella! Have you been eating... Anything?'' She asked as her hands slid down to my waist. I shrugged my shoulder. She pulled me to the living room and sat me on the couch. She stared at the coffee table. I stared at the coffee table the entire week. Her hands were shaking.

''I'll call delivery. Do you want something special?'' I looked up at her and realized how hungry I actually was.

''Pasta. With tomatoes. And... A steak?'' I said, not realizing where all of this came from. Rosalie smiled and went to the phone. I leaned back on the couch and still stared at the coffee table, where the white stick that changed my life was.

That blue stripe was all it took to make my shaken world fall apart and then start rebuilding it slowly. A week ago when it came from my butt to my head that my period was too late for comfort, and when I rushed to the drug store to get the most reliable pregnancy test, my mind was completely blank. As I waited for the 90 seconds to end, only one thought went through my mind.

_Me and Edward are having a baby._

That was all I could think about the entire last week. Rosalie came back and sat next to me.

''You have to eat. It's bad for the both of you.'' The 'both of you' part went through her lips a bit uncertainly. But it made her smile. She closed her eyes.

''How are things at home?'' I asked quietly, kinda knowing the answer already. She shook her head.

''Not good. Your parents are fighting like crazy, Emmett has been sleeping at our place for the entire week.'' She wiped her eyes and I realized she was crying. ''Jasper is quiet. Alice hasn't been shopping once. Esme and Carlisle are crazy from worry. Your pictures are all over Forks.'' She was sobbing slightly. I slid my hand around her waist and she leaned her head against my shoulder. Her hand was on my belly. She chuckled a bit.

''Jesus, Bella, you're pregnant.'' She stated and we both started laughing, only to start crying again. When we calmed down a bit the bell rang. Rosalie went to the door and came back soon with all of our food. I grabbed my pasta and started eating like a savage. Rosalie let out a short laugh as she ate her salad.

I finished both the pasta and the steak faster than Rosalie finished her salad. I leaned back on the couch and patted my belly. I waited for Rosalie to finish and lean back with me.

''Why didn't you tell me how Edward was?'' I asked whispering. She started shaking.

''He's... Almost as if he's gone. I don't think he left the bed once since the day you ran away.'' She stopped. ''Do you know why he wasn't at home? That day, I mean.'' I shook my head, feeling tears. ''He went to the mall with Alice and Jasper. He bought you three shirts. Guns n' Roses, Bon Jovi and Paramore. He went only to buy you those shirts.'' I didn't realize I was crying until Rosalie wiped off some of my tears. I got up quickly and ran for the bathroom, throwing up everything I ate. Rosalie held my hair as I hugged the expensive looking toilet seat.

I brushed my teeth and returned to the living room. Rosalie was taking her purse on.

''Rosalie, don't go!'' I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and rubbed my back.

''I have to go. I told everyone I was going shopping here and I have to return before the night falls. Listen, I got you a new cell. It's a pink Corby, you have a new phone number and my cell is the only one in the memory. If you need me, send me a message. I'll try to come about once every two weeks, okay?'' I nodded, letting her go slowly. ''And I left you a 1000 $ in the envelope on the desk.'' I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me. ''Bella, you don't have a job, you need food, and you have to pay it somehow. The next time I come, we're going to see a doctor. Make an appointment in a private clinic, okay?'' I just nodded. She hugged me. ''Be safe, Bella.''

She left and I hugged myself. I sat on the couch and took deep breaths. I put both of my hands on my belly that was still flat.

''Hey, it's me. Your mommy. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but here I am, talking to you.'' I said in a shaky voice. ''I know I was bad the last week, not eating anything. FOr the love of everything, please be okay. Mommy is going to call a doctor tomorrow and then I will see you. I don't know what you are, I honestly don't care. As long as you are healthy and strong and alive, I will love you with everything that I have. I'm sure your dad would love you too if mommy wasn't such a bitch. I'm sorry. Your dad is a great man. Do you know we've been best friends for 12 years? He was always handsome. And I always loved him. He is sweet, and gentle... And he can play the piano and the guitar. I can play the guitar too, but he plays it better.'' I kept talking to my baby for the rest of the night.

***

''Okay, thank you very much. Bye!'' I said to the phone before I hung up. I turned to the mirror and tried to put on my wig like it should be. I wasn't sure if I wanted to dye my hair, so I went out and bought a blonde wig. I also bought fruits, and vegetables and made an appointment at the clinic. I didn't go out much in the last three weeks, afraid that someone might recognize me from the milk cartoon with my picture. Jesus.

I picked up my new Corby and typed a message for Rosalie.

_In two days, pick me up 4 sharp. _

She would know what I was talking about. I was excited to go on my first ultrasound, but also scared shitless. What if something was wrong? I grabbed my belly.

''You better be as perfect as I hope you are.'' I said to my belly, going to the bathroom and filling up the giant tub with warm water. I would resolve the wig problem later.

***

There was a knock on the door at 3:59. It could have been only one person. I opened the door and hugged Rosalie. I was already ready, still fighting with the blonde wig. Rosalie straightened it up.

''I like the color.'' It was the same as her gold locks. She looked a bit... Better than the last time. ''Where do we go?''

''I made an appointment at the Higgins Clinic. They're supposed to be the best.'' I answered as she brushed her figners across my cheek.

''You've been eating.'' She smiled happily. ''How much did you spend?''

''About... 500. I think.'' I answered and she nodded.

''Okay, we gotta go Bella.'' She pulled out huge glasses from her purse and gave them to me. I put them on and closed the door behind me. Rosalie drove us to the clinic.

After waiting for ten minutes and writing the stuff that was written on my fake I.D. without asking any questions, I was lying on the white bed and the doctor put some nasty cold thing on my belly. I shuddered a bit.

''I'm sorry, I know it's cold.'' She smiled apologeticaly. She started rubbing my belly with the device and and eerie picture showed up on the screen. It was all fuzzy, black and white and I couldn't see anything. Panic struck me and the doctor squeezed my hand. ''Don't worry, you need to calm down.'' I took deep breaths and stared at the black screen. Dr. Webber, if we believed the name tag on her white coat clicked a few buttons and then smiled. She pointed at the screen.

''There it is. You probably can't see it, but that's normal. It looks healthy... Everything is just fine. And do you hear that?'' She reffered to the low noise. ''That's the heartbeat.'' She smiled at me again and I stared at the screen. I felt tears. The doctor gave me a Kleenex. Rosalie was smiling and jumping excitedly.

''It's as big as a bean right about now... You said that you were around eight weeks pregnant? Yeah. So we will make and appointment and you will come see me in a month again, okay?'' I nodded and she got up. ''I'll call the nurse to wipe you off, and then come to my office for consultations okay?'' I nodded again and she left. I started crying again and Rosalie hugged me.

''Oh, Bella!'' She squealed and kissed my forehead. ''The baby is healthy!!!'' I smiled at her and the nurse entered, wiping of the nasty thing from my belly. I got up and Rosalie, straightened my hair a bit. We went to the doctors office.

''Oh, Rosalie.'' She smiled pleasantly and gestured for us to sit down. When we sat she pushed some pamphlets towards us. 'How to raise a baby in a homosexual relationship'. I showed it to Rosalie and we started laughing. The doctor looked at us. I wiped away some laugh-tears.

''Um, you got it wrong. Rosalie is the baby's aunt.'' I said and the doctors face became red. She smiled apologeticaly.

''I am so sorry.'' She said. ''I'm completely new at this, I really am sorry.''

''It's okay. Totally. I would think the same.'' I said thruthfully.

''So, you both are Rosalies?'' She asked. We nodded.

''Yeah, it's a wonder. When we moved into the neighbourhood I was thrilled to find someone with the same name.'' Rosalie explained with a smile. The doctor nodded. And then slapped her forehead.

''Oh, my God. We've done the entire check up and I haven't even introduced myself to you. I'm Angela Webber.'' I shook her hand. ''I'm sorry. I've been working for around six months and I still get confused...'' I nodded, completely understanding. ''So, anyway... Rosalie.'' She looked at me. ''You seem really young. How old are you?'' I bit my lip, trying to remember what Rosalie Hale's I.D. said.

''She 18. Her birthday was about three months ago. She still forgets sometimes.'' Rosalie smiled.

''And I assume you're the father's sister? Where is the father?'' Angela asked. I bit my lip again.

''He... It's complicated.'' Rosalie said, avoiding the subject and succeding in her plan to make the doctor stop asking about Edward.

''Okay, very well then. I will give you the other pamphlets, and the book. The nurse can give you the list of food appropriate for the baby. Now, what you need to remember...''

After the thirty minute consultation Rosalie and I went to her car and she drove us to a maternity shop called 'Prenatal'. She went in, pulling me after her and went for the mom-clothes. I stared at the lose shirts and jeans with elastine and sweatpants and Rosalie rummaging through all those stuff and sending me to try them on. I couldn't pull almost anything over my boobs.

''Rosie, get me something bigger.'' I said quietly and she looked inside and her eyes widened when she saw me in my bra.

''Jesus Christ, Bella, your boobs are fucking huge!'' She whispered and laughed and I felt the blush. She disappeared and came back still laughing. This time I could pull all the shirts. I hated the jeans with the elastic waistband but when I found that there were actually skinny jeans, I made piece with them. I went out with all the clothes and brought them to the counter. The cost was 1500$. I stared as Rosalie pulled out her shiny black card. When we got out I started begging.

''Rosalie, I'll repay you every single cent, I swear, please, you can't keep spending this much!''

She just waved her hand.

''Eh. That's my niece or nephew in there and I'm gonna spoil it so bad...'' She poked my stomach and I started laughing. She drove us back home and helped me get all the stuff into the apartment. She went into one of the bedrooms that was empty.

''We could make the nursery here.'' She said gently and I came to view the room. It was huge. But all three rooms were.

''Rosalie, why did your parents buy you an apartment this huge?'' She shrugged her shoulders.

''They love to spoil us. Edward and Jaspers have apartments here too. They never use them.'' She said and I tried not to wince at the mention of Edward's name. She looked at me symphateticaly.

''I'm fine.'' I said and went to the kitchen. I cut off some lemon and started chewing on it. Rosalie made a disgusted look and I laughed. ''Shut up, Rosalie. I like it now.''

Her phone rang and she answered.

''Hey Emmett.'' I choked on my lemon. She patted my back.

''I'm in Seattle. Yeah, remember Sarah? Of course you don't. I introduced you once. Well anyway, we're catching up and I think I'll sleep over. It's gonna get dark soon and there's no way I'm driving home. What? Oh, Sarah just choked on some water. Yeah. Okay. How are they?'' Rosalie went further away from me. ''Are they doing it? Oh God. I'll be there tomorrow, okay? I love you too.'' She hung up and looked at me with great pain in her eyes.

''Rosalie, what's wrong?'' I asked moving towards her. She showed me a chair and I sat on it.

''Bella, try not to freak out, okay? This could be hard for you. Please.'' She begged and I sat down.

''Renee and Charlie are getting a divorce.'' Rosalie said quietly and I stared at her, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

''Because of me?'' I squealed and she hugged me.

''No, no. Emmett said that Charlie told him they've had problems ever since you guys were fifteen. And now it's over.'' She whispered slowly as I cried, for the billionth time in those two months. I didn't know wether to blame it on the hormones or the fact that this was horrible, but I couldn't stand it. I wiped my tears. I should have known. I should have seen the tension between them that now seemed so logical. God, my parents were getting a divorce. Jesus.

''Rosalie, I feel horrible!'' I said after a while, angry. ''My parents are getting a fucking divorce and I am not there! Fuck!''

''Bella, calm down. Think of the baby, please! Even if you were there, there's nothing you can do. They've made their choice.'' She reasoned with me and I knew she was right. I wiped my tears and sat up straight.

''Will you sleep in the other room or in mine?'' I asked quietly. She smiled with her watery eyes.

''Partay.'' She said weakly and I smiled. I got the bags and turned them upside down, putting all the clothes on the floor. I yanked off my shirt and jeans and started trying all the clothes on. Rosalie still stared at my boobs.

''Rosalie, I thought you were straight.'' I said sarcastically as I pulled on the yellow shirt with the flowy stripes. She started laughing.

''Bella, a gay man, a married gay man, no wait, a _priest _would stare at your boobs! You need a bigger bra, seriously! They're huuuge!'' She said laughing as I pulled on the jeans that were still a bit big for me.

We tried on clothes until midnight and I felt exhausted. Rosalie took me to the room and I laid on the bed. She changed and laid next to me. We both stared at the ceiling, which had little twinkling stars painted.

''Did you think about a name?'' Rosalie asked.

''Bridget.'' I said without thinking. I looked up the meaning at and saw that it meant strength. I needed a strong baby, because sure as hell I was going to be strong enough for this.

''What if it's a boy?''

''Brian.''

''I like them. I actually don't care if you call it MS76. I would still love it.'' She said and yawned.

''I know.'' And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, honest opinions you guys. Care to share? Click the green button. I need to knoooow! Please review =)**

**XOXO Domino**


	16. The Chucks

**Here it is, another chapter... The last one for today. Hope you like it ;-) XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it'll only get better**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Chucks**

**BPOV**

***_ 3 months later, around Christmas time _***

I was now about 5 months pregnant. My baby bump was pretty much showing, no matter what I wore and I couldn't be happier. I was constantly giddy which annoyed the crap out of Rosalie when she came but made Angela very happy. I was scheduled for an appointment and Rosalie was supposed to come. I told her to wait at home for me to come back. She was supposed to come about 10 minutes before me.

Rosalie told me my parents finalized their divorce. Unusually fast, if I may add. In movies it lasts for forever. I thought mine were going to fight so long that they would die before they finished it, but no. Since Emmett and I were legally adults, the guardianship problem was easy. Since I was gone it was even easier. My mother moved away to Florida. She never did like the weather in Forks. She claimed she stayed there only because she loved my dad. Great.

Angela became a friend during the last three months, since I did my best of telling her any way she could improve her relationship with her patients and she did her best at being there for me when Rosalie wasn't. I came in and made myself as comfortable as I could on the white bed. I took off my coat and lifted my shirt up. I wore a turtleneck with short sleeves. I was hot all the time although Rosalie and Angela claimed it was freezing. I loved my belly. It was so pretty.

''Hey Rosalie!'' Angela smiled. It hurt me that I had to lie to her, but my picture was still on the milk cartoons. She put the nasty goo all over my perfect belly and started the ultrasound.

''How are you doing?'' She asked as she clicked away.

''Fine. My back sometimes hurts... And I pee every hour. And I'm hot all the time. But everything else is great.'' I thought about something for a second. ''My parents divorce is finalized. My mom moved away to Florida.'' I said quietly and she turned her head towards me.

''I'm so sorry Bella. I know how hard it can be.'' Her parents were divorced too. Suddenly she smiled. ''There it is.''

I stared at the alien-like form on the screen and smiled.

''Do you wanna know the sex?'' Angela asked excitedly, as if she wasn't the doctor but the mother. I bit my lip and nodded.

''Let's see... Ah, here it is.'' She grinned. ''It's a girl.'' I smiled widely and squealed. I wanted her so bad to be a girl.

''The world will become smarter.'' I stated. Angela laughed.

''Come on, up you go, you probably don't want to keep Rosalie waiting.'' I checked the clock.

''Oh yeah. But, I will see you on Saturday, right?'' She nodded her head and cleaned my belly. ''God, I hate that stuff.'' She giggled.

''Everyone does. Oh, and here.'' She gave me something. It was an ultrasound picture of my baby girl. I hugged her tightly and left before I managed to cry.

***

I went to the store and bought a cartoon of milk, avoiding the ones with my picture, apples and a bottle of juice. I also bought three chocolates. I couldn't help myself. I paid and hurried home, praying that my wig won't fall off. I got to the apartment quickly, thanks to the fact that the not so inhabited, extra expensive building had an elevator. I put the key into the lock planning to unlock the door, but the opened when I pushed lightly. I figured Rosalie was already home. I pulled of my coat, hanging it on the hanger and stopped for a second to admire how the snug but soft fabric accentuated my belly. I smiled and pulled the wig of letting my hair fall down. I picked up the bags with my stuff and the ultrasound picture and went to the kitchen.

''Rosalie? Are you...'' I stopped mid-sentence and mid-step when I walked into the living room. I covered my mouth with my hands, hearing how the glass bottle of juice broke when it fell on the floor. My picture fell too. But I couldn't care less about the bottle. All of my focus was on the three people sitting on the couch, Rosalie in the middle and crying. The other two stared at my belly as if the alien just came out of it. Green and brown eyes looked incredulous as they grasped my entire form, especially the big baby bump that was so noticeable in my shirt.

''Bella...'' I heard the owner of the green eyes breathe out. I felt tears slide to my hands and go in every direction as I stared into my best friend and my brother.

**EPOV**

*** _about a week earlier ***_

I haven't really functioned since Bella left. I got up, went down to the living room, watched TV. And then went back to sleep. I got extremely thin, looking unhealthy and anorexic and making my mother cry every time I would refuse my food. I was a horrible person.

But I had to function now. Now that my best guy friend needed my help.

''Edward, I think she's seeing someone else.'' Emmett stated, tired and pale. I stared at him.

''Emmett, that's crazy! You know Rosalie would never cheat on you.'' I tried reasoning with him. I knew Rosalie's been acting weird, but who was I to bother her. She probably can't find her favourite shoes. Emmett just shook his head.

''Edward, I went through her messages. Someone marked as S writes her almost everyday. And she writes back. And I seriously doubt even she could go to Seattle every two weeks for shopping. She doesn't even bring bags anymore. And all of the messages are completely strange. '_Come see baby', 'I need you, please hurry', 'Baby great, can't wait to see you'... _Edward, I'm loosing my mind.'' He punched my fragile desk with his large fist and his head fell in his hands. ''What if we end up like my parents? With her moving to Seattle because she found someone else?''

''You never told me Renee found someone else.'' I said, genuinely surprised.

''She met some guy in Florida a month ago.'' He said lifelessly.

I had to think. Everyone wanted me to do something.

''When did Rosalie say she'll go to Seattle again?'' I asked him, having an idea.

''Next week or something like that.'' He answered.

''Fine. We'll follow her.'' I said simply. Emmett looked at me with wide eyes.

''Are you sane?'' He asked.

''Not really. But I never claimed to be. Besides, gimme some distraction.'' I said as I ran my hand through my hair. He nodded, understanding what I meant. He was completely fucked up weeks after Bella disappeared. Only I was in a worse state.

*** _now ***_

''Time to go.'' I grabbed my coat and ran after Emmett. We decided to take my mother's car, the black Mazda. Rosalie never really liked that car and hopefully, she wouldn't notice us. We always stayed one car away from her red BMW.

When she drove into the city, she took a turn and I knew where she was headed. We had apartments in Seattle, and hers was somewhere this way. She never used it... Apparently she did. What if she was really cheating on Emmett?

She entered the building and we waited for about five minutes and then went up. I knew exactly where the place was and pressed the floor button in the elevator. Emmett looked like he was about to throw up.

The elevator did the 'ding!' and we came out. I came to the apartment and knocked.

''Just a second!'' I heard my sister yell and then she kept talking. ''Honey, you really need to stop forgetting the keys, everytime... Besides, I thought you weren't gonna come ho...'' She opened the door and then with a horrific look on her face tried to shut them. I put my foot between the door and the door frame and pushed at the door. If I hadn't been so lifeless lately I would have more success. Luckily, Emmett was there and pushed. The door openeded, revealing Rosalie kneeling on the floor crying.

''What the hell are you two doing here?!?'' She screamed and coughed. She kept on crying and I could see how hurt Emmett looked. I grabbed one of her arms and Emmett grabbed the other one and we pulled her to the living room and sat her to the couch. She hasn't stopped crying.

''Rosalie, are you cheating on me?'' Emmett asked after a while in a pained voice. Rosalie started to cry even harder. Emmett's eyes were red.

''No. Not like that. No. No.'' She kept repeating.

''Then who were you expecting? Who were you calling 'honey'? Who else lives here?'' I asked her and she cried again.

All of a sudden we heard the door open. Someone walked in. I heard the shushing of a coat being removed and waited to see who it was. Whoever it was started walking towards the living room.

''Rosalie? Are you...'' I froze as my eyes darted up to the owner of the voice. She dropped her bags and a black piece of paper. I heard the sound of glass breaking. Her hands were over her lips and her chocolate brown eyes wide. I stared at her for a fraction of a second before I realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight turtleneck with no sleeves. But that wasn't what made me gasp.

The tight turtleneck hugged her belly tightly. Her huge belly that was sticking out proudly.

I heard Emmett gasp too, but I couldn't stop looking at her. She was pregnant?

''Bella...'' I breathed out, watching how tears spilled from her eyes. I got up slowly and walked towards her. She was shaking. Her belly shook. She didn't remove her hands.

''You're pregnant.'' I whispered. She nodded her head, crying.

''Do you know who the father is?'' I whispered again and she nodded, a waterfall of tears sliding down her cheeks. Realization hit me just like Emmett used to.

''Is it mine?'' She nodded frantically, but she didn't move.

''You're pregnant. With my baby. And you ran away? Are you fucking crazy?'' I was still whispering. She nodded frantically. A move that almost made me laugh.

''We're having a baby?'' She nodded again.

I ran out. I ran outside the apartment, down the stairs, outside of the building and towards the mall. I ran the entire way, not stopping until I entered the mall. Why was I here?

I walked aimlessly. We're having a baby. I'm having a baby. With Bella. My best friend. Who I loved much more.

A baby.

She ran away with my baby?

My baby.

A wave of calm and happiness came over me. I felt a smile form on my face, something that hasn't happened for a long time.

I'm having a baby.

I turned around and saw the perfect shop. I knew what I needed to do.

**BPOV**

Edward ran out of the apartment after I confirmed him three things.

1) I was pregnant. With his baby.

2)I ran away. With his baby.

3)I was crazy.

When I heard the door slam, I cried again. I stared at my brother whose head bobbed between me and Rosalie.

''You were hiding her? You knew where she was all this time?'' Emmett's voice sounded awful. He got up. Before he could do any harm to himself or Rosalie or me or any piece of furniture, I ran towards him and hugged him as tightly as my belly let me.

''No! Em, it's not her fault, I made her do this, please don't be mad at her, please!!!'' I screamed into his chest. His arms enclosed around me slowly. ''Emmett, I'm so sorry I made her do this, please don't be mad, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!'' I kept sobbing in his chest. He pushed me a little away and checked me out. his eyes were red.

''Bella, you left.'' He sounded like he was choking.

''I'm so sorry big bro.'' I pleaded again and he sat down. He stared at Rosalie who just shook her head.

''I'm so sorry Emmett. I wanted to keep her out of trouble. Please. I'll understand if you hate me now.'' Rosalie's voice broke on that part. ''But please, forgive me.'' She hugged him tightly. He looked so confused.

''It's okay Rosalie. It's okay. I could never hate you.'' He told her as he lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her passionately. I started crying again and they both stared at me.

''I'm sorry. Hormones.'' I said and Emmett laughed weakly.

''You're pregnant?'' I nodded. ''How long?''

''About five months.'' I said, feeling a smile spread across my face. I couldn't help myself.

''Is everything okay?'' He went into uncle-mode with no problem. I laughed.

''Yeah, the baby is perfect.'' I answered and he smiled.

''It's a boy. I know it. I'm a psychic.'' He stated proudly.

''Nope, she isn't and she would be very offended if you ever call her a boy again.'' I said proudly. Going back to the place where the orange juice was spilled and lifted the picture. Fortunately, the juice didn't touch it. I showed it to Emmett and Rosalie.

''She's perfect.'' I stated as they stared at the picture, smiling. I felt sad again and wrapped my arms around my belly. ''I wish Edward was here to see this.'' They both looked at me sympathetically.

''Edward will come back. He's probably shocked. I mean, I didn't expect to find you here. And pregnant.'' Emmett shook his head. ''I'm gonna beat the crap out of him. I'm gonna kill him Bella.'' He barked out a laugh and I forced myself to keep my tears hidden. When there was a knock on the door I went to open them, expecting one of the stuck up neighbours who never said 'hello' to come and complain about the noise.

But it wasn't anyone of them. It was Edward. His head was down and his face a weird mixture of feelings. He entered and I closed my door. He had a bag.

''You know, Bella, I was fucked up when you left. Completely. You were my best friend. Things like this are meant to be said.'' He said, running his hand through his hair. ''What you did... I can't quite support it, but I know why you did it. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, for the both of you, okay? I want to be in this child's life, Bella, even if I'm nothing more to you than a friend.'' His words were quiet, but my hormone rush was screaming at me to start crying before I explode.

''Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything.'' I looked into his eyes. ''Of course you'll be in her life. You're her father. We can be best friends and still great parents to this baby. I want you in her life too.'' I said smiling. _Wait. Please, don't make me cry._

''It's a girl?'' He asked with a grin and I nodded. ''Good. Then the color will fit her.'' He gave me the bag and I pulled out the black box. When I opened it I started crying. I couldn't keep it in me anymore. I grabbed his waist for dear life and sobbed into his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Rosalie and Emmett ran to us.

''What's wrong?'' Rosalie asked frantically. I felt Edward shake his head and turned towards them.

''He bough baby Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuks!!!'' I sobbed and showed them the small red Chucks in the box.

After Emmett smacked Edward and we all sat down, the hard part came. How in Earth are we going to tell this to our families?


	17. The Long Day

**I am so sorry I didn't update faster. (To answer the question: I don't know how I did it so fast before. It would just come to me.) I had tons of work and no inspiration whatsoever. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. XOXO Domino**

**

* * *

**

**We are family**  
**I got all my sisters with me**  
**We are family**  
**Get up ev'rybody and sing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17: The long day**

**BPOV**

My hands were all sweaty. I wiped them off on my jeans. It was almost time to let our families in on what's happening. Since my mother wouldn't come from Florida, I called her yesterday and told her everything. She was silent for about five minutes and then started rambling on how the nursery needs to be colored, because color has a positive effect on children. I expected her to yell and scream because apparently, I haven't learned anything from mine and Emmett's case. But she just told me to be careful and to say hi to Edward.

I kinda really, seriously doubted that my father would do the same.

''Bella, they're all in the hallway.'' Edward said after looking through the peephole.

''Even Alice?'' I asked. He nodded. I rubbed my stomach. ''It's okay B. We're gonna meet the rest of the crew.'' I said to my stomach and Edward chuckled. In the past two days, he had become very close to my belly.

We agreed to just be friends. I knew he wasn't happy with that. I knew I wasn't happy with that. But we both knew we function way better as BFF's than lovers. There was a knock on the door. I pulled on the hem of my Guns n' Roses shirt. Edward was wearing long sleeves, but I was hot as usual. I stood up, with Edward's help of course, and he went to open the door.

''Edward, honey, why on Earth did we have to come here?'' Esme kissed Edward.

''Calm down, mom. You look nervous. Charlie.'' I could just imagine Edward shake Charlie's hand. I almost giggled at the thought.

''How are you doin', son?''

''Better, sir. Now I want to ask you one thing. Please, try not to freak out, okay?'' I heard murmuring and then steps. I still fidgeted with the hem of my shirt when Edward came through the door leading my father and his family. My father stared at me for a second and I could see his lips trembling. He came towards me fast, eyeing my stomach. He wasn't stupid.

''Bella! Where the hell have you been?'' He hugged me and froze when he came in contact with my belly. I hugged him back tightly and heard him whisper to my ear.

''Bells, do I have to go back home and bring my shotgun?'' I chuckled lightly.

''No. It would be a shame if you killed my baby's father.'' I whispered back, giving him a kiss on the cheek and really hoping he was too grateful that his lost daughter is alive and well. He finally let me go and put his hands on my waist.

''You sure are big Bells.'' He chuckled. Esme and Carlisle came towards me together, but were stopped by a rude pixie-like figure.

''YOU WERE PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME????'' As Alice screamed the question on everyones mind I heard Edward laugh. I saw how Jasper gave his brother a 'man-hug' and patted his back. I gave Alice a 'hug-hug' and whispered.

''Alice, I suggest you calm down. Or I won't let you buy clothes.'' I chuckled as her I felt her gasp and let her go. I walked to Esme and hugged her.

''Bella, dear... It's so good to see you!'' She had a glowing smile on her face. Carlisle gave me a hug and congratulated me and Jasper kissed my cheeks. And now all of them stood, staring at me and waiting for an explanation.

''Sit down, please.'' I gestured to the couch and the chair Edward helped me bring. They sat, but never stopped looking at me. I took a deep breath.

''So, as you probably all figured out, we're having a baby.'' I said and they laughed, Esme and Alice clapping their hands identically. _If Alice would marry Jasper, she'd be the perfect daughter-in-law._

''How far along are you, Bella?'' Carlisle asked. He was a doctor after all.

''Five months.'' I smiled, proud of myself for making it that far.

''Is that why you were gone, kiddo?'' Charlie asked and I nodded. ''Where have you been?''

''Um. Here. Rosalie helped me out a lot.'' Realization of why their oldest daughter went to Seattle every two weeks was obvious from the little 'o'-s Carlisle and Esme's lips made.

''And you never thought of telling us?'' Esme asked, hurted. Great. Now I felt guilty.

''Basically, yes. If Emmett and Edward didn't force their entrance two days ago, you wouldn't know.'' I admitted, unable to lie now.

''So we decided it would be best telling you all of this. We're gonna raise the baby together.'' Edward said and Esme made an excited face.

''You're getting married?''

My face scrunched painfully at her question and I shook my head.

''No. We're not getting romantically involved. We're gonna live together and the baby will know we're the parents, but we won't be... Together.'' I hoped they realized. Shame and sadness overshadowed Esme's face. ''No, it's okay Esme. It's not... It's okay.'' I said, bouncing a bit in my seat. I had to pee. Edward noticed my discomfort and his face had an amused look. He was such an asshole. I didn't want to leave them, not even for a minute, but I had to go.

''Bella, are you okay?'' Carlisle asked and my face reddened.

''Um. Excuse me.'' My bladder won the battle. I tried to get up, but no way. I stretched my hand toward Edward and he helped me up. Jasper chuckled and I smacked his head on the way to my beloved bathroom.

When I came back everyone was talking feverishly.

''Bella, have you completed the nursery?'' Esme asked. I shook my head.

''Didn't even start it.'' Esme and Alice looked absolutely horrified.

''What do you mean?'' I shrugged my shoulders.

''I don't know. Now it isn't my decision to make. This apartment belongs to you and...'' Esme interrupted me by waving her hand.

''Nonsense. We will make the nursery, just not here. Go pack your stuff, you'll be moving to Edward's place. Honestly Edward, I do not know how you didn't get her there sooner. And I thought I raised a gentleman here. Piff.'' As Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper and Alice started talking about the baby and the nursery and our arrangements Edward and I stalked to my room. I brought out all my clothes, normal and maternity and Edward pulled out my suitcases. I packed the clothes in silence.

''I think they took it pretty well.'' Edward said after a few minutes. I chuckled.

''Your head is still on your shoulders, Edward. I think they took it great.'' He laughed with me.

''It's funny how Esme thought we'll get married.'' He said quietly.

''Yeah. Like that could ever happen.'' I rolled my eyes.

''You once promised me you'll marry me.'' He said again.

''Well, you once swore that I'm the only one. People lie.'' The sentence flew out of my mouth without me even thinking about it. ''No. Wait. That came out wrong.''

''No, that came out just right.'' He whispered pained. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

''I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean it. It just... The wedding is a stupid idea. We're fine with being just friends and we'll make it, okay?'' He nodded and kissed my head. ''Now come on, we have to go.''

Edward pulled out both suitcases and I grabbed my coat, just formally of course. I didn't plan on wearing it. We got out of the apartment and to the elevator. We had to wait for the other half of the people to come.

''Bella, put your coat on it's freezing outside.'' Charlie said, zipping his jacket. I made a face.

''I'm fine.'' I said shortly and went out. It looked like it was about to snow. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes and my father's police cruiser. I decided to go with my dad. We followed the Cullens in an awkward silence.

''Bella, you didn't have to run away.'' Charlie said after some time. I looked at him with widened eyes. ''I mean, yeah it's a shock. And I can't believe how you managed to ignore every single thing your mother and I have been telling you since you were ten. But still, it didn't mean that we would throw you out or anything. That's our granddaughter we're talking about.'' He smiled gently. He was so young. Emmett was born when Charlie was 21 and Renee 20. Life wasn't easy on them.

''I'm sorry dad. I... I didn't know what to do.'' I said in quiet voice. He nodded.

''So if Edward's the dad, why don't you just marry him? Obviously, something happened on that island.'' He said after a few minutes, visibly uncomfortable. I had a short flashback on how he tried to explain the Birds and the Bees to me. Emphasis on the _tried._ I stifled a laugh and sighed again.

''Because we are not good for each other that way, dad. We work out only as friends.'' I stated, feeling the corners of my mouth going down. He touched my face.

''You look good, Bells. Healthy. She's good for you.'' I smiled. I knew my Bee was good for me. Oddly, it rhymed. I wanted to laugh.

''Yeah, I know she is.'' I sighed again. ''But now I have to explain everything to Angela.''

''Who's Angela?'' My father asked confused.

''My doctor. And one of my best friends. Actually, the only friend I met here in Seattle. It's not like I could have gone out with my face staring at me from milk cartoons and newspaper.'' He laughed. ''Seriously, I have tons of better pictures.'' I said rolling my eyes. We both laughed.

The Cullen cars stopped in front of a house and I was confused. I thought it was a building. Were we lost?

Edward showed out of nowhere and opened my door, helping me get out. I stared at the huge house.

''I thought it was supposed to be an apartment.'' I said suspiciously.

''Ooops. Seems you got some wrong info.'' He said and the tips of his ears reddened. I glared at the gigantic house.

''How many rooms are here?'' I asked, still staring. My father stood on the other side with his jaw glued to the ground. Edward was trying to pull my coat on me, but I shook my arms. ''i'm not cold. How many?''

''Four bedrooms. Six bathrooms. A kitchen, a dining room and a licing room. I think that's about it.'' He answered flatly. ''Bella, put on the coat.''

''No, I'm fine.'' I said, walking through the opened doors, my eyes widening as I entered the huge, lit living room. Wow. If I thought the Cullens house back home was overdone, this was overdone's inspiration. Wow. A huge TV, shelves and shelves of books and CD's, walls with Edward's pictures... My eyes widened again and I could feel the blush faintly warming my face when I saw my nude picture from back when I was fifteen framed on the wall. Alice stared at me.

''Bella, are you okay?'' I nodded, still looking at the picture.

''It's the one that travelled the world, right? One of his best.'' Alice said and I felt myself blushing.

''That model has an absolutely perfect body. It's a shame you can't see her at all.'' Alice kept talking and I kept blushing.

''Bella, are you okay? You're as red as a tomato.'' She stated with a look at the sime time amused, worried and suspicious.

''Yeah, I'm just hot. Hormones.'' I said and saw her look become even sadder. I hugged her.

''Alice, I can't tell you how sorry I am for running away and not telling you.'' She put her hand on my belly. A faint smile was on her face.

''It's fine Bella. You did what you thought was a good idea. I'll be fine.'' I hugged her even tighter, shaking a bit. I really was a horrible person, wasn't I?

''Bella?'' I turned around to Esme's smiling face. ''Where do you want to put the nursery?'' She asked excitedly and Alice jumped up. I ran my hand through my hair, like Edward did oftenly.

''God, Esme, we just came. I'm sorry, but I'm tired and Bridget wants to sleep and I haven't even been in the house for five minutes...'' I said and she lifted her hand.

''It's okay Bella. Tomorrow we'll clear it all out. Edward can show you to one of the bedrooms, and we'll stay in our house.'' She said.

''What about my dad?'' I asked. She smiled.

''We have a house big enough. He can sleepover.'' I nodded weakly. Esme called Edward and he took me up the huge stairs to three white doors.

''So, which one will it be?'' He asked. I stared at the doors.

''3.'' I answered and he opened the doors. My jaw hit the floor. There was a _huge_bed. I don't mean like king-size. More like kingdom-size. The room was all white, the covers on the bed were bright yellow. A wall closet was hid behind dirty-vanilla doors.

''Wow.'' I breathed out. I heard Edward chuckle as he led me to the bed. When I laid down, I realized there were some more pictures in here. Actually only one, right across the bed, enlarged. The first one. Where I had refused his kisses. Even now, I knew I would give anything for them.

''I'll go say goodbye to everyone and you can sleep.'' He said as he went to the door.

''Edward?'' I called and he stopped. ''You're gonna sleep here too, right? Like yesterday?'' I asked, hoping for a 'yes'. I haven't been that peaceful in my dreams since I ran away. Yesterday he talked to Bridget, introducing himself to her. I fell asleep as he talked.

He chuckled lightly and nodded. I smiled and as he closed the door, I drifted to sleep.

This was a long day.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Review =) **

**XOXO Domino**


End file.
